Three Meters above the Moon
by yamileth723
Summary: Austin Moon is a rebel boy with a dark past. Ally is a rich and innocent girl who has never fallen in love. When their worlds collide, their feelings for each other will take them 3 meters above the moon.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi Everyone! This is my second story ever and I am super excited! (Btw if u haven't read my other story, please go check it out: Kissing Lessons with Austin Moon). I hope you really like this one as I will try to update at least once a week or more if possible. Leave your reviews, make this story a favorite. And whatever happens, don't forget: AUSLLY FOREVER!

Summary: Austin Moon is a rebel boy with a dark past. Ally is a rich and innocent girl who has never fallen in love. When their worlds collide, their feelings for each other will take them 3 meters above the moon.

Disclaimer: This story is based on a book I read a while ago with the title: Three Meters Above the Sky by Federico Moccia. While it won't be exactly the same, it will be similar in some aspects. I do not own Austin Ally.

Chapter 1.

He sits peacefully on the plaza stairs watching the cars pass by. He brings the half smoked cigar to his lips and checks his watch. 7:15 AM. Once he is done, he throws the cigar away and he hops on his black honda CBR 600RR. He maneuvers between all the cars and comes to a stop besides a silver CS200 Mercedes Benz.

It was a beautiful morning but it was just like any other day, except that they concur. As he waits for the red light to change, he looks at the Mercedes on his left and notices the passenger's window is open. He looks at her, she seems to be listening to music as she slowly moves her head to the rhythm, her calmness strikes him. Her light brown hair blows lightly and let's him discover the creamy color of her neck. It will no longer be an ordinary day.

"Hey!" he calls out.

She turns to look out at him, her eyes wide and alarmed.

"How would you like to take a ride with me on my bike?" he says, a cocky smile plasttered on his face.

She looks confused for a moment, but her voice sounds confident:

"Sorry, I'm headed to school".

"Well, don't go. Just pretend and I will pick you up there" he replies.

She narrows her eyes briefly before giving him the fakest smile and saying:

"Sorry, I think I didn't answer correctly. I would definitely not like going on a ride with you".

He chuckles amusedly and says:

"You would have fun".

"I doubt it" she replies rolling her chocolate eyes at him.

"I would make you forget all your problems" he insists cynically.

"I don't have any problems" she retorts.

"Now it's me who doubts it" he replies with a smirk.

Green. The Mercedes speeds up and her father turns to look at her.

"Who was that Ally? A friend of yours?".

"No… just a random imbecile".

Her sister Danny pops up her head from the backseat excitedly:

"I know him, his name is Austin but everybody calls him Moon by his last name."

Ally shrugs annoyed at her sister and says:

"I think "Dick" would be a better nickname for him". Her father looks at her disapprovingly but says nothing.

Suddenly the bike is besides them and the guy's hand comes to rest at the open window. He maintains their steady speed and winks at her before looking ahead but not letting go of the car.

"Ally! What is that boy doing?"

"Don't worry dad, let me handle him" She tells him confidently and then turns to look at the idiot.

"Hey! don't you have anything better to?" she yells at him.

"Mmmm, no, not really." He replies relaxed and with the same annoying smirk.

"Well, you should try to look for something."

"But I already found something I like" he replies to her with a grin.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" She asks him defiantly.

"Going on a ride with you in my motorcycle" he replies simply. "Come on! I'll take you to south beach, we grab something to eat, then I take you back to your school and that's all. I give you my word!".

"Something tells me that your word means nothing"

"That's true. See? you already know so much about me. I bet you like me huh?".

Ally rolls her eyes again at the blonde and says:

"The only thing I would like is for you to take your hand of my car".

"Yeah? where do you want me to put it?" he asks with a suggestive smirk.

"I would love to tell you, but my dad is here" She replies with the fake smile she used before and then the electric window starts to go up.

He chuckles and leaves his hand there until the window is almost completely closed but does not let go before yelling: "See you around then?". The window closed so he was not able to hear her reply "In your dreams".

As her dad speeds up she takes one last look at him through the rear mirror. He still has that stupid smirk. _Whatever! It is not like I will ever see him again… _she thinks while taking her Spanish book out of her bag to do a final review before her test. She has no idea how wrong she is.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, back with chapter #2 and I'm already working on number 3. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: This story is based on a book I read a while ago with the title: Three Meters Above the Sky by Federico Moccia. While it won't be exactly the same, it will be similar in some aspects. I do not own Austin & Ally.

Chapter 2.

This beautiful night of full moon, a brunette girl with creamy white skin and chocolate brown eyes stares at her reflection in the mirror.

The voice of her younger sister Danny interrupts her thoughts:

"Hey Ally! Can I use your green dress for the party?"

"No! I just bought it and I haven't used it once!" She tells her trying to ignore the mess Danny is making, rummaging through her clothes.

"Don't forget you owe me one. I let you use my elastic blue skirt the other day and now it is all stretched out." Danny replies folding her arms and glaring at Ally.

"That wasn't my fault!" Ally defends. "It was Gavin who stretched it!"

"Gavin Young?" Danny asks unfolding her arms and her eyes wide with interest. "What does he have to do with my skirt?"

Ally sighs, stops putting on mascara and turns to look at her little sister. "Well… remember the other day that I told mom I had to study for an exam and Trish's house?" Danny nods.

"It wasn't true. I actually went to the movies with Gavin".

Danny's mouth dropped. "Go on" she insisted.

"Well, the movie was nothing special, neither was Gavin" Ally tells her shrugging. "Anyway, into about 15 minutes of the movie, he put his arm around me and then…"

"And then what?!" her sister urges.

"Well, I was pretending not to notice but then he pulled me towards him and kissed me".

"What?!" Danny exclaims like she was just told Ally won the lottery. "Gavin Young kissed you? He is so hot!"

Ally shrugs again and starts applying her mascara again but continues with the story.

"He is handsome I guess but he is so stuck-up and vain. He is always looking at his reflection in the mirror… but anyway, after that, I told him I wanted something from the shop so he came back a few minutes later with a chocolate ice cream. While I was eating it, I got distracted so then when I realize, I find him again with his hands too low for my taste. I pushed his hands away but he held onto the skirt. That is why it got stretched".

"What a pig!" Danny exclaims with a disgusted look.

Ally just nods and adds: "He obviously had no intention to stop, and then, you know what he did next?"

Danny shakes her head her eyes wide once more.

"He unbuttoned his jeans, took my hand and was trying to pull it for me to touch him…"

Danny gasped loudly and brought her right hand to her mouth.

"Of course I wasn't going to… unfortunately, my delicious chocolate ice cream had to be sacrificed. To calm him down, I got my ice cream in his open jeans. You should have seen his jump when he felt the cold ice cream all over his privates" Ally finishes, trying to hold the laughter just by remembering. Danny starts laughing and soon they are both cracking up.

"Well done sis!" Danny says nodding approvingly "You sure have the guts that put that pig in his place". Then taking advantage of the good mood in the room, Danny takes the green dress and leaves to her own room which does not go unnoticed by Ally.

A few minutes later Ally is all dressed up, she decided to go with a short and delicate white dress, her brown ankle boots and her favorite denim jacket. Her makeup is light as always, she just makes sure to put mascara to make her eyes stand out, a nude lipstick and a bit of bronzer.

Danny comes barging into her room again. She is wearing heavy black eye make up.

"With this look, what age would you think I am?"

"Umm, around 15" Ally replies and Danny glares at her.

"But I am 15!".

Ally chuckles and tells her "come here". Danny walks towards her sister who takes one of her eyeshadow brushes and starts to blend her eyeshadow so it looks better.

"There you go" Ally tells her and turns her so she can stare at her reflection. "You're about to turn 16".

"Girls! Are you ready? It's getting late!" Their mom's voice calls out from the living room.

"Coming!" Danny yells back while Ally grabs her purse. They come down hurriedly and find their parents waiting for them at the door.

As they hop on the car their mother turns to look at them in the backseat. "Now girls, please remember, the only reason Danny is going to this party is because you promised to stay close to Ally at all time! If you need us to pick you up, just call me but not before 11 pm because we are also going to Tina's dinner."

"Yes, mom" The girls answer in unison.

...

"I am dying to see him again" Piper tells her best friend Sarah "we haven't spoken in the last two days".

Piper is a beautiful blonde, with green eyes and tan skin. Her friend who is a bit on the chubby side, also has a very pretty face.

"Oh Piper" Sarah sighs "You already know how he is. The fact that he spent one night with you does not mean you are a thing".

"So what? His friends told me he never calls any girl" Piper retorts.

"You can't trust his friends, and has he called you anyway?" Sarah asks raising her eyebrows. To which Piper nods. "Well, what if he dialed the wrong number?"

"Twice?" Piper asks her and then smiles triumphantly as this makes her best friend shut it.

Just as they finish talking a roar cuts the night's silence. Austin's Bike arrives and the engine's noise makes it clear. He gets off and just like if everybody was waiting for something to signal the start of the night, his friends run towards him to greet him, slapping his back and offering him beer. He takes a heineken out of Jace's hand.

The only one that does not seem completely happy to see him is Trent who is also drinking a beer and staring at him from the distance. It is not that they are enemies, actually they are really good friends, but there's always been a competition air around them. A need of both of them to prove they are the alpha of this group.

"All right gentleman" Dallas shouts so everyone stops what they are doing "Now that Moon here finally decided to appear, it is time to decide, who is the King of Miami!"

Everybody reunited in the plaza, yells excitedly.

"Since I am too drunk to participate, I will be the referee" Dallas winks at the guys now speaking in a normal volume.

Austin walks towards a certain blonde and she feels her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Hi" he tells her with a flirty smirk.

"Hi" she answers back.

Austin takes off his leather jacket and holds it out to Piper. "Would you hold this for me?". She smiles at him and takes it without breaking eye contact. He then turns around and heads to the center of the plaza where the other participants are already waiting. His best friend Dez winks at him and then there is Jace, Erick, Jackson and Trent.

Everybody in the plaza also comes closer to see the show. The girlfriends of the guys who will participate as well as their friends who came with them.

"All right!" Dallas says shouting again. "You know the rules… the last one to fall off, is the winner and king" he adds with a childish grin. Basically the competition was simple, they had to perform pull ups and the one who could do more, won.

Trent looks sideways to Austin and says "Ready to lose again Moon?" which only makes Austin smile back at him cockily: "Not this time Trent".

They all take their place under the steel bars of the building. When Dallas yells "Go" they all jump and hold on with their arms flexed.

"One… two … three…" Dallas counts beneath them as they pull themselves up and then come down.

Austin comes up and down easily. His short sleeved blue t-shirt leaves his arms exposed. His muscles are swollen. In his veins, his heart beats still slowly and steady. Not like before. Not like _that day_, the day that his young heart had started beating fast, like it had gone wild.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Alright guys, to be honest, I cannot go to sleep knowing that chapter 3 is all done. I know that you guys are waiting to see if Austin won but before getting into that, here is chapter 3 with some details about Austin's past and how he came to be the rebel boy we are crushing on. The next chapter, which I will try to upload on Saturday the latest, will have be back in the present and we will have more Auslly on the way so stay tuned! Leave your reviews :) they make my day.

Disclaimer: This story is based on a book I read a while ago with the title: Three Meters Above the Sky by Federico Moccia. While it won't be exactly the same, it will be similar in some aspects. I do not own Austin & Ally.

Chapter 3

_**2 years ago**_

An afternoon like any other, Austin decides to take a ride on his new Vespa for a while. As he passes by his town's coffee place, he hears someone calling.

"Austin, hi!" Cassidy calls out to him, a beautiful blonde girl he met at his part time job. Austin comes to a stop.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" he asks her.

"Oh, I was just studying with a friend for an exam and now I'm headed home" She replies smiling.

Suddenly, Austin feels someone take of his beanie out of his head. He looks around a guy maybe a year or two older has it in his hands. He is followed by other four guys. Austin hops of his Vespa quickly.

"I give you about 10 seconds to get the hell out of here" The guy who took his beanie told him, (Austin was pretty sure his name was Andrew), and then he passed the beanie to the guy besides him while they all stupidly laughed.

"Give it back" Austin told him bravely or stupidly, depending on how you look at it. It was enough to compare both of the boy's bodies to know Austin standed no chance. But this beanie was a special one his mother had given him and he really wanted it back. Cassidy, understanding the situation starts to walk away.

"You hear him?" Andrew tells the guys and then turns to look back at him "What are you gonna do? Are you gonna hit me? Well… go ahead" he tells Austin with a wicked smile.

Andrew's friends have now made a circle around the two of them. "Come on..." Andrew insists putting his right cheek forward and signaling with his hand for Austin to punch him. For a moment, Austin is blinded by rage and without thinking he throws his right hook aimed at Andrew's face but before his fist makes a contact, one of Andrew's guys holds him from behind and from that moment it's a blur.

Andrew hits him first right on his left eye, cutting Austin's eyebrow. Next he feels the guy behind kick him straight in his lower back, making him smash the ground. After that all he feels is pain everywhere, they are kicking and punching on any space they can find and Austin tries to protect himself as best as possible but he can barely move.

"Stop it! Leave him alone" he hears a woman's voice yelling alarmed. _It must be Cassidy_, Austin thinks. But they don't stop.

Then he hears other men's voices and saying they will call the police. Andrew and his guys take off running.

"Boy, are you alright?" the same woman's voice says and as he looks up, he realizes it is the owner of the coffee shop that came out to help him as well as some customers. Cassidy is nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah…" Austin responds weakly, trying to get up but his body does not seem to want to move. Will all the strength he has left, he sits up and looks around. His beanie is lying on the floor as well as his Vespa. _Crap!_ He has taken such good care of it and it is basically new.

"Those bastards" the woman continues talking, as she offers him a glass of water that a waiter came out to hand her. "But I think I know who they are, just a bunch of slackers who do nothing else than spend their time here in the streets and in the bar".

Austin drinks the water with difficulty and then hands the empty glass back at the woman with a grateful smile. He tries to get up again and one of the men that helped him steps forward to help him out.

"Are you sure you are alright?" the nice woman insists. Austin nods and tries to clean the blood out of his face with his sweater as best as possible. "Thank you" he says to her and the men who helped him and then he picks up his Vespa that seems to be dented on the side where it fell and a weird noise is coming out of the muffler.

When he gets home, he opens the door slowly and tries to go to his room as quietly as possible but the wooden floor betrays him when it cracks.

"Austin? Is that you?" his mother's voice calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom" Austin calls back trying to sound as casual as possible "I'll go to bed early, I'm exhausted".

"Are you okay?" she says and he hears her steps coming closer.

"Yep!" he says loud and he tries to hurry off.

Then the light turns on and his mother looks at him, her jaw drops and she gasps loudly. "Oh my god! MIKE COME OVER HERE!"

His father comes out quickly, his face full of confusion. "What's wrong Mimi?" he tells her worriedly and then turns to look at Austin. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I fell of the Vespa, okay?" he tells them tiredly. But his dad notices his ragged clothes and all the cuts on both his arms.

"Tell us the truth! Did someone did this to you?" his father demands and Austin sighs. He proceeds to tell them the basic story of what happened and his parents decided to call the family doctor who comes over, examines him, gives him some painkillers and sends him to bed.

As he lays on his bed that night, Austin makes a promise to himself: No one will ever lay hands on him like that. Ever. Again.

...

The next day Austin heads to nearest gym and gets a membership. While he is paying the receptionist takes a look at his black eye and comments: "You made the right choice. Seems like you need it". Then she proceeds to give him a tour of the installations and takes him to meet his personal trainer.

In the gym is where Austin became friends with Jace, Dallas and specially Dez, they always train together. Austin never misses one day of training. He has changed his eating habits as well and never complains about the routine his personal trainer assigns him. The first weeks it's painful but as the time passes, he seems to be getting used to it and his body is also changing its appearance. He is now broader, his arms have gained muscle slowly but surely.

...

One day, two months later, Trent comes to the gym.

"Who wants to do some push-ups with me?" He calls out loudly to no one in particular.

He is one of the first members of this gym, or at least that's what Austin has heard. A guy of a strong complexion. No one wants to compete with him.

"Well, well… it seems like there is no one in this shitty gym that dares to do some push-ups with me" he says again loudly.

Dez and Dallas continue training in silence. With Trent you always end up fighting. If you lose, he never stops making fun of you about it and if you win… well everyone knows what could happen to you but no one has ever won against him.

"I'll do it" Austin calls out. Trent looks at him up and down.

"All right. Let's go there" He says pointing to an empty spot in the gym. "You ready?" Austin nods "whenever you are" he adds.

They start doing push ups and Austin resists as much as he can. At the end, feeling wasted, he falls on the gym's floor exhausted and his arms lay beside him completely sore. Trent does another 5 push-ups at top speed and then stops and sits besides him. He claps on his back and with a friendly smile tells him:

"Not bad boy, that was great. And the last ones you did, I could tell you were putting all of you into them".

Austin smiles. Trent did not mock him for losing. Everyone watching goes back to their own trainings. Austin massages his sore muscles. But nothing special has happened: Trent is still much stronger than him, it is still too soon.

...

_That day_. Only eight months later.

Andrew and his friends are right in front of the town's coffee place. They are laughing and joking while drinking beer. Some girls that are with them listen entertained to the stories they are telling. Cassidy is also there. The night Austin was beat up, she did not call him and she did nothing to see him again. But Austin does not care. Ever since that day he knew nothing about any of them. But this time, it is him, who is out looking for them.

"Andrew, my old buddy." Austin exclaims while throwing his arm from behind around his shoulders. Andrew looks at the stranger greeting him friendly with confused eyes. He seems familiar, his eyes and hair color, his facial features but he does not recognize him. He is of a strong complexion.

"It's been so long!" Austin continues "How have you been?"

Trent, Dez and Dallas, who were happy to come along, get in the middle of the group. Cassidy, still smiling, meets Austin eyes. She is the only one to recognize him and her smile fades away slowly.

"Sorry man, but I don't remember right now" Andrew tells him still confused.

"What? How's that possible?" Austin tells him smiling and keeping his arm tight around Andrew's shoulders. "You'll make me feel bad. Wait! I think you might recognize this" Austin tells him while taking ihs beanie out of his jean's pocket.

Realization draws on Andrew's face as he turns too look back again at the stranger that has his arm around him. Of course! Those eyes and that hair color… it's the guy he and his pals beat up some time ago.

"Shit!" Andrew mutters as he attempts to remove Austin's arm from him but fails miserably. Austin is too strong.

"Ahh… you had some memory problems for a moment there?" Austin asks him and a wicked smile plastered on his face. Then he pulls him towards him and gives him a strong head butt that breaks up his nose. Andrew falls to the ground while trying to hold with his hands the blood. Then Austin kicks him straight in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Some of Andrew's friends try to intervene but Trent is fast to prevent that. Austin throws the right hook at Andrew's face, the one he never got to, the last time and blood starts coming out of his mouth. Then he starts kicking him everywhere he can just like once they did with him. Andrew falls to the ground and moans as he says: "No more please… please!".

Trent and Dez both come to hold Austin. "That's enough Austin, let's go" Dez tells him.

"Yes, let's leave before one of these pussies calls the police" Trent tells him looking everywhere. He has had trouble and would be the most affected if they get caught.

Before they leave Austin comes closer to Cassidy who is shaking slightly but smiles at him nevertheless. He smiles back and without saying anything he turns around, punches straight in the nose the guy he recognizes was the one to hold him so Andrew could hit him last time. Then hurries up to the bikes where the others are waiting for him.

That night Cassidy comes looking for him at his place. She apologizes to for not calling before and tells him it's because she has been busy. They sleep together a couple of times. She keeps calling him in the next few weeks insistently but he is too busy to pick up any of her calls.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright! And now this story starts rolling. And since you readers are the best! You get a second chapter as a bonus :) yay! So here they are: Chapter 4 and 5. Enjoy!

P.S. Leave your reviews, I love to hear your thoughts.

P.S.S. BTW, I know Austin might sound like an idiot, but you will see how it is relevant to the story, him acting this way.

Disclaimer: This story is based on a book I read a while ago with the title: Three Meters Above the Sky by Federico Moccia. While it won't be exactly the same, it will be similar in some aspects. I do not own Austin & Ally.

**Chapter 4.**

"One hundred and twelve" Dallas drunk's voice yells underneath them. Only three competitors are left: Jace, Trent and Austin. Someone has turned on a radio in the plaza and Dallas attempts to breakdance failing miserably.

"One hundred and thirteen…" the three boys are sweaty and completely exhausted. Austin feels his heart pumping in his chest frantically and his arms sore and swollen. "One hundred and fourteen..."

Suddenly Jace stops as if he has been paralysed and just turns to look at the other two boys with a grimace: "I can't do it anymore" proceeding to let go. Austin and Trent glance at each other and as if they have found new strength, they continue with a faster pace now. The plaza becomes more silent, all you can hear is the music now and Dallas counting.

"One hundred and fifteen… One hundred and sixteen". Austin and Trent come up and down with. Austin feels his breathing become heavier and his body shaking but he is determined to keep going.

"One hundred and seventeen… One hundred and eighteen" Suddenly a cry comes out of Trent. He has stopped midway and his body is shaking. He attempts to move but his arms will no longer respond. So he yells one last time, like a wounded beast and starts going down. He lost.

Screams erupt from the crown underneath. Dallas opens up a new beer and yells "And here we have the winner, the king of Miami: MOON!". Dallas comes closer but Austin shakes his head and once again the plaza becomes silent.

With all the strength he has left Austin starts going up again "One hundred and nineteen" he manages to say his body almost giving up. Then he comes down slowly and then he lets go of his left and with just his right one, he comes up slowly one more time "One hundred and twenty" he says with a last breath before letting go and coming with a loud thump on the ground.

The crowd erupts once more and even louder than before. Cars are honking, the music blasts louder and Dez is clapping at his back proudly and almost everyone wants to get to congratulate him. An old woman from an apartment complex comes out the window threatening to call the police if the noise keep going on so everyone starts running toward their cars or motorcycles trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

As Austin hops on his Honda, Erick comes over in his own bike and tells him and Dez who is besides him:

"Hey! I heard there is a party going on in a fancy apartment in West Palm beach. Should we go?" he asks the others.

"Will they let us in?" Dez asks him.

"I happen to know a girl who was invited" Eric answers grinning.

"Did you date her? Because if you did, they surely will not let us in" Austin tells him grinning back.

Erick shrugs and adds: "I did".

Laughing out, all of them head out to West Palm beach.

...

Ally and Danny arrive at Lorie's birthday party. Her apartment is cozy, with glass windows that since she is on the highest floor, have a wonderful view of the beach. In the middle of the room a lighted dance floor is set up and right besides is a DJ. In the middle of the dance floor a girl with curly black hair is dancing frantically until she spots Ally. The girl stops dancing and runs excitedly towards her best friend.

"Ally! you are here!" Trish tells her jumping excitedly like a little girl. "Come on! let's go dance" she tells Ally already pulling her to the dance floor. Ally looks around and Danny is nowhere to bee seen already.

After Trish and Ally have danced for a while, Ally tells her: "I'll go look for Lorie. I haven't said happy birthday yet". Trish gives her a thumbs up and she turns around spotting Lorie.

"Hi! Happy Birthday Lorie" Ally tells her and they both hug happily.

"Thank you! I loved your present"

"I'm glad to hear that!" Ally beams at her.

After that Ally decides to go out to the terrace, she loves the view and just wants a moment of peace. Just as she is staring at the moon, she feels someone walk up behind her. She turns around quickly and sees Gavin standing there. Ally rolls her eyes at him and turns around again, ignoring him.

"What could I ever do to have you forgive me?" He tells her coming to stand beside her so he can see her face. Ally smiles internally.

"You should be asking yourself instead, what you should have not done so that I didn't get upset to begin with" She replies maintaining her annoyed face.

Gavin comes closer to her "It's such a pretty night, we should not waste it by fighting".

"Fine. But don't ever pull of something like that Gavin Young, or else…"

"I promise…" he says while holding her by the waist and turning her around from the view. She lets him.

Maybe if Gavin had not interrupted her, she would have noticed the lights of 6 different motorcycles approaching and maybe if she had a closer look, she would have recognized one of the guys. It was the one who a few days ago, followed her car and asked her to go out on a ride with him. And now, he is entering the building.

"You look beautiful tonight" Gavin whispers to her.

"Tonight?" She asks pointedly.

"Always" he tells her hurriendy making her smirk.

"Much better".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on a book I read a while ago with the title: Three Meters Above the Sky by Federico Moccia. While it won't be exactly the same, it will be similar in some aspects. I do not own Austin & Ally.

**Chapter 5. **

Erick presses the button marked as apartment 125 in the Doorbell panel. Jace, Dallas, Jackson, Trent, Dez and Austin wait behind him.

"Hello?" comes a girl's voice on the other end.

"Oh, hello. Is Isabella here?" Erick answers.

"Isabella who?"

"Isabella Connor, you know, the redhead." He says exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah, Bella. She's here, do you want me to tell her something?" the voice asks.

"Nothing. Open up. It's her brother and I need to give her the house keys she forgot".

Suddenly the building's door buzzes and they all laugh as they open it and head to the apartment. Once they arrive, Erick knocks on the door. A redhead opens. When she sees the group of guys, confusion written all over her face.

"Um, who of you is my brother?" Isabella asks them.

All of them raise their hands with a grin and then without permission they go inside the apartment. Isabella sees Erick. "What were you thinking, bringing these people here!?" she demands. Erick just shrugs at her: "relax, we will just have some fun and then we'll get going".

As soon as they are inside, Dallas, Jackson and Trent go directly to the buffet and start munching on anything they can find. Dez in the other hand, starts looking directly for the paren't room, he finds it and it's unlocked.

He comes in to find the purses of all the invitees. He closes the door and stars rummaging through all of them taking any cash he finds. As he starts going through the last one a girl comes inside the room and stops dead at her tracks when she sees him.

"Close the door!" Dez urges her and she does. They stare at each other. "Well? What do you want?" Dez asks the girl with black curly hair.

"My purse…"

"Well… take it." He answers benocking all the purses on the bed.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause and idiot has it on his hands" she snaps back.

"Oh! This one?" Dez lifts the one he is currently going through. Just then he finds the wallet so he takes it out and throws the purse to the girl who catches it. "There you go".

"Hasn't your mom ever told you that it's impolite to go through a lady's purse?" Trish asks him while searching for something she needs in it.

"Never met her, so no. But has your mom never told you, you can't go around in life with only $50 dollars in your wallet?" he asks her back.

"That's my pay of the week!" She yells at him.

"It _was _the pay of your week" He tells her grinning.

"Now I'll starve thanks to you"

"Maybe I could take out for pizza tomorrow" he tries.

"No thanks, when I'm the one paying, I would prefer to decide who I am going with" she replies roughly and then finding what she needs in her purse takes it into her hand and throws the purse back at the boy. "When you are done, please put my wallet back in its place. Thank you"

As she turns around Dez comes quickly towards her and stops her.

"Wait a moment! What did you take out of your purse?" He says trying to make her open her hand.

"Nothing that could interest you." she tells him trying to get away but Dez insists.

He takes her hand and forcefully makes her open it and inside her hand is tampon. Dez starts laughing loudly as he lets go making Trish blush and tear up.

"I'll definitely not take you out for pizza tomorrow" he tells her between fits of laughter "What would we do after that? Tell each other jokes?"

"Oh surely not!" She yells at him, tears on her eyes "I doubt that I know any of the dirty jokes that would make an asshole like you laugh. And the ones that I do know, surely your little brain would not understand!". She then storms out of the room and Dez is left there not knowing what to do. He considers putting back the $50 dollars in her wallet but decides instead that he will give them back in portions.

Austin walks around observing everyone, catching on to the shallow conversations of the town's rich kids. As he is exploring the place, he sees a couple, opening the terrace's glass door. The guy is one of those preppy handsome boys, with expensive clothes. The girl on the other hand, has a gorgeous smile, she is clearly laughing at something the boy said, the light of the moon behind her makes her delicate white dress translucent just for a moment. Even from far away, Austin can feel the intensity of her eyes, deep and brown. He remembers her, he already met her not too long ago. Austin keeps his eyes on her. They are headed off to the drink's table and suddenly Austin starts feeling thirsty himself.

"Well, I see that you followed my advice" Austin says once he is standing in front of her, only the table coming in between. The girl looks up at him confused. "I see you are trying to forget your problems, although, I would have recommended someone better but seeing it's a first try, I guess he will do" he tells her as he signals Gavin with his head.

Ally looks at him curiously. She knows him, although she already decided it's not someone she likes. Where has she seen him before? Austin refreshes her memory.

"A few days ago, I took you to school" he tells her answering her unasked question.

"That's impossible, my dad takes me to school everyday" she tells him confidently.

"You're right. Let's say that I escorted you instead. I was right besides your car"

Realization washes over Ally and suddenly she is no longer in such a good mood.

"Oh it's you! The guy who only talks idiocies." she tells him and Austin exaggerates an expression of hurt due to her comment.

"Ally is this guy bothering you?" Gavin suddenly interrupts their conversation. Which, he still does not know, will be very unfortunate for him. Austin does not even turn to look at him.

"No Gavin, it's okay" Ally answers him with a reassuring smile.

"So, if I'm not bothering you, does that mean you like it?" Austin asks her with his usual cocky smirk.

"You are completely irrelevant to me" she answers him coldly. "I would even say, you bore me" she adds making Austin grin.

Gavin tries to put an end to the discussion by getting Ally's attention: "Would you like me to serve you something to drink Ally?"

"A coke please" Austin replies his eyes still focused on her. Gavin ignores him and asks her again. Austin turns to look at him for the first time.

"Yes, a coke, did you not hear me? And hurry up!" Austin tells him roughly trying to provoke him which seems to work easily.

Ally's hand comes to rest as Gavin's chest "Let it go, I'll take care of it" she tells him softly. Austin inexplicably feels a rush of jealousy as he hears how she talks to him.

She takes the bottle of coke and starts serving a glass which surprises Austin.

"See? you look so pretty when you behave nicely Ally" Austin comments trying her name in his tongue for the first time. She gives him the too familiar fake smile he has seen before as she comes closer with his drink. Without warning she throws the coke all over his face.

Gavin starts laughing hysterically besides Ally who is looking too satisfied with herself. Austin discharges all his rage with him and pushes him with all his strength making him crash with the table of snacks besides them. Ally looks at him disgusted.

"You are a savage!" She yells at him.

"You're right. And this savage needs a shower because he's all sticky now. Seeing as this is your fault… you and I will take a shower together." He says picking her up roughly from her legs and placing her on his shoulder.

"Put me down you ignorant beast! Help me!" Ally screams desperately but everyone just watches paralysed. She pounds his back as hard as she can but to him it's nothing. Gavin stands up and does and attempt to stop him but Austin throws him a kick in the stomach that sends him crashing against other guests.

As his friends watch the scene unfolding, it encourages them to make a chaos out of the party. The birthday girl watches helplessly by the door. Austin approaches her "where is the bathroom here?" he asks her, she numbly points him where it is.

Ally screams hysterically and keeps trying to kick him. "Put me down! You will regret this!"

Austin laughs while approaching the bathroom door. "And who is going to punish me? Thank wimp of a boyfriend you have?" he asks her. He enters the bathroom and opens the shower sliding door. Ally holds on with all the strength to the frame but it's no use.

Ally decided then to change tactics and play innocent. "Okay, okay… I'm sorry. I made a mistake"

"I already know that" Austin says entering the shower with her body still in his shoulder. "But the deed is done and you need to learn your lesson"

He opens the shower making sure it is the coldest possible and it points at Ally's face. She gives a shriek when she feels the cold water, "You are a imbecile!" she manages to yell at him. He puts her right beneath the shower making sure that the water gets her everywhere.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens and Dallas comes in: "Austin, hurry up! Someone called the police!" he tells him hurriedly before leaving.

Austin closes the shower and puts Ally's body on the floor. She is completely wet, her hair all over her face. She holds on the wall, breathing heavily. Austin takes of his shirt, takes one of the towels in the drawer and begins drying himself. Ally watches him furiously still trying to get her breath back but his perfect abs do not go unnoticed.

He looks at her with a big smile "You should get dry, we don't want you getting a cold now do we?"

Ally tries to fix her hair and she looks at him like she will kill him. He pretends to be scared. He notices that her dress, now completely wet, is sticking to her body and it is now see-through. He is able to tell she is wearing matching lace lingerie.

"Do you want the towel or not?" He asks her offering her the one he was using.

"Why don't you shove it up your ass?" She snaps aggressively.

Austin widens his eyes mockingly. "Wow, I was not expecting that big word to come out of such innocent and cute lips. The next time we shower together remind me to wash your mouth with soap" he tells her while twisting his shirt getting all the excess water out. Then he exits the shower and as he is about to leave the bathroom Ally grabs a bottle of shampoo and throws it at his back but his reflexes are good and she barely misses. He turns to look back at her with a triumphant smirk and leaves.

"I HATE YOU" she yells at the top of the lungs which she is sure he was able to hear.

Austin exists the apartment and the building. Erick, Trent, Jackson and Jace have already left but Dallas and Dez are waiting for him impatiently with worried look on their faces.

"Oh there you are. Hurry up will you?" Dez urges him. Austin turns on his motorcycle and they get as quickly as possible from that place.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I'm baaack and with another interesting chapter that I hope you enjoy reading just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review please!

Disclaimer: This story is based on a book I read a while ago with the title: Three Meters Above the Sky by Federico Moccia. While it won't be exactly the same, it will be similar in some aspects. I do not own Austin Ally.

Chapter 6.

"Hey, who was the bastard that called the cops?" Austin asks as they are on waiting the light to turn green again. They left that apartment just about 5 minutes ago and they aren't very far.

"It was one of the preppy boys at the party. I actually saw and heard him and thank God I did, if not we would be in big trouble" Dallas answers shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Take me back and show him to me" Austin demands. Dez looks at him like he has gone mad but dares not contradict him. So they turn around and head back.

From the Apartment Building, a group of guests are leaving. They are all talking about the party incident. A guy with a swollen lip has more to tell than the others. In the middle of the Chaos, Danny left with her friend Tamara without letting Ally know.

Lorie was kind enough to lend Ally a pair of jeans that fitted her perfectly and oversized sweater. She also gave her a bag for her Valentino wet dress. She finds Gavin waiting for her and they both head out, he offered taking her home.

As the pair exits the building, on the other side in the shadows, three guys wait.

"That's him!" Dallas says pointing at Gavin.

"Are you sure?" Austin asks as his jaw clenches.

"Of course! I saw him" Dallas responds.

Austin recognizes the girl walking besides that douche. Although her clothes are completely different, one does not easily forget a girl that has been in the shower with you.

"Call the others" he instructs.

On the other side of the street, Ally is walking with Gavin Young.

"Why didn't you do anything when that idiot got me in the shower?"

"I didn't know. And besides, I was busy calling the police" he explains.

"That was you?" she asks him surprised.

"Yes. You didn't see the chaos that those low life started. They started picking fights, throwing everything to the floor. Poor Lorie, I can't imagine what explanation she will have to give to her parents".

They come to a stop in front of a latest model BMW. "This one's it" Gavin says grinning while opening the passenger's door for her. Ally looks inside, dark wood and leather seats.

"Do you like it?" Gavin asks her.

"Duh!" She says giggling.

"I asked my dad to borrow it because of you. See, all that happened tonight was part of my plan so that I could take you home and have some time alone with you" he jokes as Ally rolls her eyes playfully and enters the car.

They are headed to her house, as they continue their talk and Gavin starts giving her details about the mess that happened in the party while she was busy taking a shower, suddenly a loud noise that sounds like metal, interrupts their peaceful conversation in the car.

"What was that?" Gavin asks while looking behind in his rear mirror. Unexpectedly, he sees a familiar face. It's the face of one of the guys who disrupted the birthday party (Erick). He is laughing crazily. Then, behind that guy, Jackson gets closer and throws a loud kick to the bumper.

"It's those bastards!" He cries out as he starts speeding up.

Ally turns to look around worriedly. They are all there and right in the middle, Austin. His leather jacket opens with the wind leaving his bare chest uncovered. He smiles at her. She turns around again.

"Go as fast as you can Gavin, I'm scared!"

Gavin does not answer while he keeps pushing the accelerator but the motorcycles speed up easily and catch up. Trent gives a strong kick to one of the turn signal lights managing to break it and Dez comes kicks one of the back doors, making a big dent.

"Shit... They'll destroy the whole car!" He says desperately and out of nowhere starts laughing maniacally. Ally doesn't know what scares her the most. "Fine! they want war, that's what they'll have" he adds wickedly.

He turns the wheel violently to the sides while Ally holds to the door frightened. All the motorcycles, seeing the car is going against them, stay a bit behind this time. Gavin brakes suddenly and the car comes to a halt. Everyone manages to move aside on time except Dallas who was just in the middle of the car at that moment, he tries to brake but his motorcycle skids and he ends up hitting the bumper hard and then on the floor. Gavin speeds up again making tires screech. The rest stop to help their friend.

"Son of a bitch!" Dallas exclaims as he gets up, his pants ragged by the right knee. "Look at this" he adds signaling his knee.

"With that hit, the knee is the least of what could have happened" Jackson replies.

"I don't care about my knee!" Dallas says exasperatedly "These are the jeans I just bought a week ago!".

Everybody starts laughing, relieved that their friend has not lost his life and in the process he still is in the mood to joke.

"I'll be right back" Austin tells them getting on his motorcycle.

Up ahead Gavin is ecstatic and celebrating his "triumph". Ally is quiet, her heart still beating fast against her chest and her body shaking lightly. He suddenly remembers that he is not alone in the car.

"Are you okay?" He asks her.

"Better, thanks" she answers shortly. "But I would really like to get home as soon as possible please".

"Of course, just let me stop for a second to catch my breath" he tells her.

When they reach the town's park, the car pulls over. Gavin gets out, closes his eyes for a moment just to breathe and then opens them, anxious to see the damage that his dad's car received. "Shit" He mutters to himself as he sees that the damages are noticeable.

Just as he goes around the car to check on the rear, a black motorcycle gets close and stops right besides his car. Gavin barely has time to turn around when someone is already pushing him against the trunk of the car. Austin pounces on Gavin with all his weight and throws a punch, managing to reach his mouth which now is bleeding.

"Maybe that'll teach you to keep your mouth shut next time, you piece of shit!" Austin tells him while he keeps throwing punches.

Ally gets out of the car quickly and with the bag that contains her white dress she starts hitting Austin's head:

"Let go of him you scumbag! Stop it!" she yells while she throws some kicks herself.

Austin turns around and tries to get her out of the way but ends up pushing her too hard, she moves back due to this and ends up tripping with the sidewalk and falling to the ground. Austin looks at her for a moment and Gavin tries taking advantage of the moment by attempting to escape but Austin is too fast and manages to pull him back to give him another punch. Just in that moment, a car passes by. It's the Underwoods. Her mother's friends.

Ally stands up and starts yelling for help, the car stops and Mr Underwood comes down.

"Ally? What in the world are you doing?" He asks her alarmed and confused just his wife is also coming out of the car.

"Please stop them. They'll kill each other!" She manages to tell him.

Mr Underwood gets behind Austin and attempting to immobilize him and managing to remove him from Gavin who quickly gets in the car and drives away but Austin throws his head with force behind managing to break Mr. Underwood's glasses and nasal septum which also starts to bleed. Mrs Underwood shrieks and runs towards her husband who tumbles to the ground.

"YOU CRIMINAL!" she yells at Austin "Don't you think this will be the end of it" she says menacingly as she helps her husband stand up, she gets him in the car and leaves.

"You're an animal!" Ally yells at him angrily once they are alone "You disgust me, you have respect for nothing and no one!".

Austin's breathing starts calming and when he looks at her, he smiles again making her shake her head in disbelief.

"You hit and old man. Someone older than you!".

"And how was I supposed to know?" He asks her annoyed. "I don't have eyes on the back of my head!". He tells her while he walks towards his motorcycle, gets on it and starts the engine. Ally watches him fiercely.

"Well, this is goodbye" He tells her simply.

"What do you mean goodbye?" She demands.

"Okay then, I will just leave, no goodbyes if you prefer" He replies.

"And how am I supposed to get home?"

"How the fuck should I know? It's your little boyfriend who left you here" He tells her acting uninterested.

"It's your fault he left!" She accuses him.

"My fault?" He asks offended.

"Of course! Whose else fault would it be? Come on, let me get on" She says as she gets closer. She lifts her right leg to get on but Austin let's go of the brake making the bike advance, he says nothing just stares at her amusedly when she does a second attempt to get on his motorcycle so he repeats his actions.

She looks at him in disbelief. "What is wrong with you? Stop doing that so I can get on!"

"Oh no you won't. I'm a ignorant beast, an animal, I disgust you and now you want me to give you a ride?" He says with a sarcastic tone "I can't let someone like that take you home. Believe me, I'm doing you a favor. You have to be coherent".

Ally looks at him angrily, feeling hatred for the guy. She was sure that if looks could kill, she would leave his body there and take the motorcycle herself (never mind she has no idea how to drive it). Without saying anything, she turns on her heel and decides to go walking.

Austin catches up with her and drives really slowly.

"Don't you think I'm right?" he asks her but she completely ignores him making him grin. "Sorry, but I really am doing it for you. That way you maintain your posture: I am an ignorant beast and you walk home. Okay?"

Silence. She crosses the street, looking forward intently. She gets on the sidewalk and so does he. He keeps her company as she walks.

"You know, if you actually decided to apologize and take back what you said… then, there would be no problem. I could let you get on and take you home since that would no longer be incoherent."

She keeps ignoring him so he grabs onto her sweater's sleeve.

"So… it's easy. Repeat after me: I, take back what I said…"

Ally pulls away from him forcefully and starts running.

"Nice manners!" He yells after her. As he is turning to catch up with her a car stops in front of her when the driver sees her running alone.

"Hey darling! Want a ride?" The driver tells her eyeing her up and down.

"And do you want me to break your nose asshole?" Austin asks menacingly, unexpectedly coming between Ally and the car quickly, getting off his bike. The driver looks at Austin and smartly drives away.

"Alright, enough with this, get on" he commands.

She tries to outrun him again but he pulls her annoyed to him and pushes her against a wall. She looks at him scared. He watches her deep chocolate eyes full of fear. He slowly lets her go and smiles again at her, kindly this time.

"Come on, I'll take you home. If not, I think I will end up beating up everyone in this town tonight" He tells her calmly.

In silence and limiting the conversation to tell him where she lives, she gets on behind him. The motorcycle speeds up and Ally instinctively, holds on to him, hugging him. Her hands end up, without intention, beneath his jacket. His body is warm against the night's cold air. Ally feels beneath her fingers how his muscles move with his every movement. Her heart is beating fast in her chest and she is not completely sure it is just due to the fact that it's the first time she rides in the back of a Motorcycle. She loses track of time as she holds on tighter to his body due to the changes of speed. Then, nothing, silence.

"Well, I would love to stay like this all night, or maybe, we can also explore other positions" he murmurs as she jolts and looks around.

She recognizes the houses and closed shops around. The same ones she looks at everyday, ever since they moved here. She gets off and Austin breathes deeply.

"What a relief! I swear, I could barely breathe" he tells her with a hint of joke in his eyes.

"Sorry" She mumbles "I was scared. I had never gotten on a motorcycle"

"Well, there's a first time for everything" he tells her softly staring into her eyes.

At that precise moment a silver Mercedes stops right besides them. Penny Dawson gets of the car, not believing her own eyes.

"I've told you hundreds of times I don't want you to get on motorcycles! And why is your hair wet?" She yells at Ally. Austin looks at Ally and can quickly tell that her mother frightens her.

"I… you see…" Ally starts stuttering.

"I'll explain everything ma'am." Austin intervenes "you see, I really didn't want to bring your daughter home, I didn't want to, right Ally? but she insisted because the guy that was supposed to bring her ran away"

"Ran away?" Penny looks at him confused. "What friend?"

"Yes, it's this guy with an amazing BMW although somewhat wrecked if I may say so…" Austin tells her "Anyway, he left here there in the street and she had no alternative than to ride with me" he finishes simply.

"In the street? That is absurd!" Penny cries out obviously perplexed.

"Isn't it?" Austin agrees "But don't worry, I already had a little chat with him. Right Ally?" He says and then murmurs closer to her just so only she can hear him.

"Wanna know something Ally? I really like your name" he tells her in a husky voice with a grin.

"And where in the world is your sister?"

She barely has time to finish her question when yet another car stops. Danny gets off and the car leaves hurriedly.

"Hi mom" Danny says but is stopped by her mother slapping her on the face.

"That is the last time you disobey an explicit order from me. I told you to stay with your sister" Penny tells her furiously.

"But mom, you don't know what happened" Danny starts explaining but Penny cuts her off.

"That's enough! Get in the car both of you!" She snaps before turning on her heel. Danny follows her miserably and Ally is about to do the same when a hand grabs hers making her turn around.

Austin looks at her with his characteristic smirk. He leans down and whispers in her ear: "Now I see where you get that temper of yours". She glares at him one last time before getting in the car. He drives away.

Later that night as Ally goes to bed she finds herself unable to sleep. She thinks about the events of that evening… all this is his fault: that arrogant, ignorant beast, no manners, idiot! Now that she thinks about it… she can't remember his name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

A/N: Hey everyone, I know i had not updated this story like in a lifetime but I found inspiration again and have advanced in the story so much. I like the way it's heading so here I will post two more chapters and I'm almost done with chapter 9 so I will be posting that very soon as well. Leave your reviews, they always make me happy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.

"Ally!" a girl's voice calls out as she is entering the classroom. She turns to look at her best friend running towards her, an afflicted look on her face.

"Hi Trish, what's up?" She asks while hugging her friend.

"I need your help! Today is my turn. Ms. Jackson will surely ask me today and you know I suck at french" Trish says hurriedly.

Ms Jackson is a middle aged woman who is honestly the worst (as in meanest) teacher she has ever had. Usually Ally is on the good side of every teacher but this one in particular, seems to have something against everyone, especially her. Every monday, their first hour is french and she selects up to 3 students from the list to come up and translate a small paragraph in french. No one has ever gotten more than a C, and the ones who do, feel very lucky and are the envy of the other students.

"Are you sure?" Ally asks her, turning to the last page of her notebook where she keeps a perfect track of the dates and students that have already passed. Surely enough, there are only 4 students on the list that have not passed, one of them being Trish.

Just at that precise moment, Ms. Jackson enters the classroom and everyone goes dead silent. Ally and Trish take seats beside each other. Not a minute has passed when another student called Lisa comes running towards the door when she notices that Ms Jackson is already there she asks: "May I come in?".

"You're late. OUT!" Ms Jackson yells and Lisa just turns around and leaves, frightened to say anything else.

"Homework" Ms Jackson says, while she passes on each desk verifying on their notebooks that they translated page. 45 of their text book.

Once she has finished checking every girl in her classroom has completed the homework (no one would dare not to), she takes out her list and Trish turns to look at me pleadingly.

"Ms. Brown, Ms. Connor and Ms. De la Rosa" she states simply and everyone knows what this means.

"Take your cell phone" Ally whispers to Trish as she nods and hides it between her notebook and heads to the front of the class.

"_Mais le week-end, il est assez différent. Pendant le week-end, nous ne sommes pas très occupés comme les autres jours._" This is what the teacher writes on the board.

"Ms. Brown. Could you please read the following phrase?"

Nathalie takes a step forward and shaking visibly she reads the paragraph, not with a great pronunciation but she achieves it.

"It could definitely improve but at least you were able to read it. C minus" Ms Jackson tells her and Nathalie takes a step back, color coming back to her face and with an expression of relief.

"Ms. Connor, could you please translate the phrase?", Bella just stares at the board with a blank expression. Ally can tell she will not be able to so that means Trish will have to.

Ally starts typing a text fast to Trish: "But on weekends it is quite different. During the weekend, we are not very busy like other days". Is not that Ally is great at french, but she is better than most of her classmates and this particular phrase is something that is not that difficult to her. Trish checks her phone and starts to memorize it.

After a minute has passed and Bella says nothing, Ms. Jackson scoffs, "You really need to do some studying if you want to pass this class and graduate. F!" she yells and Bella's face turns red in embarrassment resembling the color of her hair. She starts to whimper which does not go unnoticed by Ms. Jackson who exasperatedly says: "Just sit! I will give you one more chance next monday".

Bella nods not believing her own luck and takes her seat. It's not really that Ms. Jackson just had a change of heart, is just she hates whining girls. Besides, it's not like her student will suddenly learn everything worth of a school year in just a week.

"De la Rosa. Same as Ms. Connor."

Trish looks at the board feigning a face of full concentration and Ally does all she can to suppress a chuckle. No wonder Trish always gets chosen for the school's play main roles. The girl can act.

"But on weekends it is quite...different" she says slowly, almost like she is not sure if she is right. "During the weekend, we are not very busy like other days". She got it!

Ms. Jackson turns up to look suspiciously at Trish. While Trish's acting skills were spot on, the teacher is no idiot and knows that Trish is one of those students that like Bella, never pay attention and cannot translate a phrase to save their lives. She smiles wickedly and both Trish and Ally gulp.

"Very well De la Rosa, since you were so great at it, could you please translate this one more phrase for me".

Trish eyes instinctevely look for Ally's.

"_Fais toujours de ton mieux même si personne ne regarde"._

While the teacher wrote it down on the board, Ally typed as fast as she could the translation to Trish. She sent it just a few seconds after the teached finished writing but Trish could not check her phone between her notebook as it would have been too obvious as the teacher immediately turned to look at her expectantly.

After about 10 seconds of silence the teacher smiled like she knew something and started pacing towards the window. Trish took this chance to check her phone and hid it just in time as Ms. Jackson turned around to face her. For some reason the teacher met Ally's eyes.

Trish cleared her throat "I think it says: Always do your best even if no one's looking."

"Excellent!" the teacher exclaimed and for some reason Ally's hands started sweating while Trish smiled delighted. "Good thing that in the classroom, there's always someone looking. Hand me your notebook Trish" she says extending her hand. The relief disappears from the curly girl but she has no option to obey.

"Well, look at this. A message from Ms. Dawson with the answers to both paragraphs".

"It was my fault. I-" Trish exclaimed.

"Now, since you Ms Dawson believe to be a French expert why don't you come in front of the class and I will put your french skills to test?" Trish looks at Ally guiltily.

"I'm sorry professor, but I'm not prepared" Ally tells her standing up but remaining in her seat.

"It doesn't matter. Please come to the front of the class" the teacher insists.

"I don't see the point of walking all the way to the front of the classroom just to tell you the same thing. I'm not prepared, I'm sorry but I had no chance to study."

This gets Ms. Jackson visibly mad.

"Perfect, so what if I change your current score of C to a D?" She responds.

"Even if I answered everything correctly you would still do so, so why don't we save ourselves some time?" Ally replies surprising even herself.

Some gasps that turn to giggles can be heard in the class.

"Silence!" the teacher yells "bring me your book! I want to see if you maintain the same attitude after your mother sees the note that I will send her." Ally stands up and walks over to the teacher and hands her notebook in which she the woman writes down something rapidly with a glare.

"I want this signed tomorrow" she says while handing out Ally her notebook who starts walking to her seat. When she does Trish reaches for her hand: "I'm so sorry".

Ally smiles at her best friend and shakes her head letting her know it's not her fault.

Two motorcycles enter the gates to the school campus of the city's rich girls and park on the curve of the fountain, while cars enter and pass picking up girls from all ages.

"Are you sure it's here?" Austin asks Dez as they take their helmets off.

"Of course. I read it in her agenda. We said yesterday that we would go for pizza" the redhead responds.

"Pizza?" Austin chuckles "You're always out of money, how are you paying for that?"

"She's paying" Dez replies with a grin and Austin shakes his head.

"Well look at you! You found a rich girl that will pay your dates. She must be some weirdo if she wants to go out with you and on top of that pays for dinner". Austin says in laughter.

Just then the bell rings signaling the end of class for the Seniors. Two girls make their way out of the building.

Dez punches Austin lightly on the arm and points to the top of the stairs. "It's her!"

Austin follows Dez finger and looks at two girls coming down the stairs. One with curly black hair and the other one, he would recognize anywhere. Ally.

Austin quickly turns to this friend: "Which of the two?"

"The one of the black curly long hair" Dez says. "The shorter one"

Austin turns to look at them once again. For some unknown reason, he feels relieved that it wasn't Ally his friend was referring to.

"Nice. I know the girl that is walking with her"

"Really? How?"

"I took a shower with her last night"

"What the hell?"

"I swear! You can ask her" Austin replies with a chuckle.

Trish turns to her friend noticing the guys on the motorcycles.

"Oh no!" she exclaims.

Ally turns to her "What's wrong Trish?"

"That's the guy that stole all my money last night at the party. The redhead by the motorcycles"

Ally's looks to the direction Trish pointed trying to find the culprit when her eyes land on Austin and Dez.

"Oh no!" Ally exclaims this time.

"What? He stole your money too?" Trish asks.

"No. But his friend was the one who got me into the shower and followed Gavin's car after the party"

Trish nods like this explanation was the most normal thing in the world and they both walk up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asks Austin before anyone else speaks.

"Relax! First of all, this is a public space and second of all, I came here only accompanying my friend here that has a date with yours. They have a pizza dinner planned"

"Oh yeah? I don't think so! Your friend here is a thief who stole my best friend's money!"

"Oh yeah? Well I don't think so either, Dez here is my best friend and he is no thief. Your friend has invited him on a date, she even offered to pay and, why the hell are you always such a bitch to me? Is it because I don't invite you on a date? because, that can be solved, we can go on a double date if you like, as long as you pay too." He says with his usual smirk.

"HA!" Ally retorts "as if I would want to go anywhere with you!"

"Says the one who was begging me to come to her place last night, you were even holding on to me tightly" He replies with his mischievous smirk.

"Jerk!" Ally spat.

"So… I see you're becoming great friends" Dez interrupts while trying to lighten the mood "Are you coming to eat with us or…?"

Ally turns to look at Trish with a shocked expression.

"Trish! I can't believe it! Are you really going out with this thief?"

"Well, at least that way I get back some of my money! He's paying." She defended herself.

Austin turns to his best friend chuckling "You told me she was paying"

Dez smiles at Austin and replies: "Actually, she kinda is. I stole her money last night and that is how I'm paying. In the end, it's like she's paying".

Trish gets on the motorcycle with Dez and Ally looks at her with murderer eyes feeling betrayed.

"I'll see you later okay?" Trish says trying to appease her. "I'll come by your house."

Just as Ally turns to leave, Austin takes her wrist and stops her.

"Hey, just so my friend doesn't think I'm a liar, please tell him. Isn't it true that we took a shower together last night?"

"Go to hell!" Ally snaps back while janking her hand free and heading to the other side of the road where her mom is already waiting for her in the car.

Austin and Dez both chuckle. The blonde turns to his friend and says: "That's her way of admitting it".

A/N: I hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. **

A/N: Bonus chapter! Here we will start understanding a bit about Austin and why he acts the way he does. Enjoy!

Austin enters his father's condo and heads directly over to the fridge. He takes a beer and goes to the living room, turning the tv on, he sinks in the couch. Not long after, his father arrives and turns the tv off without a word. Sighing, Austin follows him to the dining table.

"It's been 3 weeks since we've actually seen each other and instead of talking to your father, you decide to watch tv." Mike comments.

"Alright. Let's talk then. What do you want to talk about?" Austin asks him bringing the beer bottle to his lips.

"I would like to know what you've decided to do" his father starts.

"I don't know" the blonde replies with a shrug.

"what do you mean you don't know?" Mike says, annoyance clearly showing in his voice.

"It's very simple… it means I don't know".

Just then the maid enters stopping the whole conversation and places the food on the table.

"I asked her to also do some pancakes for you, since you like them so much" His father comments.

"Thanks dad. They're great".

"I don't mean to bore you but, why don't you apply to a university? You could study economics or business administration like your brother." His father says before taking the fork to his mouth.

Austin tries to imagine himself dressed in a suit, in a new york office like Jason, his older brother. He can't.

"I don't know. I don't think I would be good at that" he murmurs.

"Why do you say that? You were so good at school." His father reasons with him.

And he was, in fact, Austin was one of the best of his class in high school and maybe if all that event hadn't happened then he would be the son his father wants and expected from him. Austin reaches for his beer instead of answering, taking the last sip of the bottle, lost in thought.

His father sighed audibly.

"All you do all day lately is spending time on the streets, riding that motorcycle and looking for fights."

"I don't look for fights dad! You're so obsessed with that thought".

"No, I'm scared. Do you remember what you attorney said after the last trial? He said that you have to be very careful, any more problems lie this again, and this time there will be nothing we will be able to do for you, you'll go to jail".

"Of course I remember, you remind me almost daily dad" Austin retorts angrily. But that is how he gets every time he remembers anything that has to do with that day.

_That day, in this same room._

_Mike Moon paces the room anxiously._

"_What do you mean that you did it just cause you felt like it? Are you some sort of animal that doesn't have judgment? Do you realize you could have killed him? or is it that you don't even realize that?" His father told him frantically. Austin remained silent with his eyes on the floor._

"_Mr. Moon, unfortunately, what's done is done and there is no use in reprimanding the boy anymore." The attorney interrupted "I believe it's important to find out why he did this. I'm sure there is a strong reason and maybe if it is one that at least explains why he acted this way, this could gain some sort of sympathy for him with the jury…"_

_The attorney turns to look at Austin with an understanding expression._

"_Something must have happened, Austin. Was he provoking you with something he said? Something he did to you that made you lose it and act that way?" He tells him expectantly. _

_Austin looks at him silently then turns to look at his mother at the end of the room, sitting near the window. She looks beautiful and elegant as always as she smokes a cigar calmly without giving him one look. Austin's eyes find the floor again._

_The attorney seems to reflect upon something and turns to his mother. Smiling diplomatically he asks:_

"_Ma'am, do you know if Austin had anything to do with that young man? If they've ever met and had an argument?"_

"_No, I don't think so. I didn't even know they knew each other" She replies back with her steady calm voice._

"_Ma'am, Austin will have to go to trial for this. The judge will make a decision. With the injuries that man has, the charges will be severe. If there is anything we know, any reason that at least excuses Austin's behaviour, your son will be in serious trouble."_

_Austin lowers his head looking at his knees. 'God Mom! Why don't you say something? Why don't you help me? I love you so much, please don't turn your back on me'. But when Austin heard his mother's next words, he feels his heart ache._

"_I'm sorry sir but there's nothing that I could tell you. I know nothing about this. Don't you think that if I knew something, I would do all I could to help my son?" She says as she stands up and leaves the room. _

_The attorney watches his mother leave and turns to Austin one more time: "Are you sure there's nothing you could tell me?"_

_Instead of answering, Austin stands up and walks to the same window and looks outside to the building in front of theirs. He thinks of his mother and in that moment, he hates her so much, just as much as he used to love her. As he closes his eyes, a single tear escapes his eye no matter how much he tried stopping it and he suffers, like he's never suffered before, for his mother, for what she is doing, for what she has done._

"Austin do you want coffee?" his father's voice brings him back to the present.

"Thanks dad, but I have to head out now" he replies starting to stand up. He walks over to Mike and gives him a small hug. Just as he turns to leave his father says: "You should call your mother every now and then. She says that it's been ages since she last heard of you".

Austin stiffens "I've been busy dad".

"It won't demand much time. It's just one call" the tired voice of his father says.

"Sure, I'll call her soon," he says before exiting the condo.

Mike moon stands up from the table and heads to the window. He looks at the building in front of his. Gerard Ambrosi moved out of his place one day to another, the same way their lives changed so suddenly. What could have caused that fight with his son?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi everyone! Here I come again with new chapter of this story. I really hope you enjoy it. I appreciate all your reviews and messages. The story is slowly getting to the part we are all waiting for, so today I will be posting two chapters as a bonus for all your patience ;)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Austin & Ally. Hopefully someday I will.

The next morning, Ally wakes up to the sound of her alarm. Yawning she heads to the shower and she starts getting ready to go to school when a loud knock comes at the door. When she opens the door she sees her mom and dad standing outside her room, both with angry expressions.

"We need to talk right now!" her mom says and turns around, silently commanding her to follow her to the living room. Ally follows her, looks at her dad questioningly but he just shakes his head as he walks beside her.

Ally nervously picks on her fingers as she stands in front of both her parents in the living room.

"We received a call this morning from the Underwoods" her mother tells her severely. Ally feels all the blood drain out of her face at her words. "Stephen's in the hospital, his nose is broken, his nasal septum was pushed and the doctor said that an inch more it could have been fatal."

Ally remains silent, her body shaking while her mother looks at her furiously.

"They say that it was the night that that boy brought you home on his motorcycle. They want to file charges against your friend."

"He's not my friend!" Ally exclaimed.

"Ally, just tell us his name," her father said more calmly but still with a strict tone.

"I don't know! I can't remember, all I know is they call him "moon" but I don't know what his real name is" Ally tried to explain desperately.

"Don't you dare cover for him!" Her mother responds warningly.

"I'm not, I swear! I-" Just at that moment, Ally sees her sister walking past them. "Danny! She knows his name, she's the one who told me all about him!"

Danny's eyes grow wide and turns to look at her angrily.

"Danny, come here right now!" Penny calls her and Danny obeys with her head low looking daggers at her older sister.

"Danny, could you please tell us the name of the boy who brought Ally home in his motorcycle?" Lester asks his daughter.

"I don't know" she responds sounding nervous. Danny knows what Austin and his gang are capable of doing to someone who rats them out and wants absolutely no part in it.

"That's not true!" Ally yells "You told me that they called him "moon" and that it was his last name." Suddenly she remembers what she said about him that day in the car, the day she saw him the first time "Austin! Austin Moon, that's his name!"

"Lester, let's call the Underwoods immediately and give them the information of that boy. Tell them that Ally has nothing to do with him and that she is willing to testify if they need it" Penny tells her husband who heads to the phone.

"Now you've really screwed up!" Danny yells at her before running away to her room.

Before going back to her room and although this is not the ideal moment, Ally looks at her mom:

"Mom, one of my teachers sent you a note and needs to have it back with your signature today".

...

Today's first class is gym and they're going to be doing track and field. While Ally waits for her turn, Trish comes up to her in her gym clothes as well.

"So, aren't you going to ask me how my date went?"

Ally turns to her friend and boredly asks: "How did your date go?".

"Well if you ask me like that then I won't tell you" Trish tells her crossing her arms.

Ally shrugs and replies: "Don't tell me then".

She starts running now that it's her turn and her friend catches up to her.

"Since you're so interested I'll tell you anyway. He took me that new pizza place they opened in the mall. I had so much fun, you have no idea!".

Ally keeps running silently and seems barely interested in the story.

"Hey, don't be such a killbuzz".

"I'm not, it's just I don't particularly agree with your new 'friendships', that's all" she replies to the latin girl.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way but I had such a great time. I felt something new, something I've never felt before with him".

Ally stops jogging and turns to look worriedly at her friend who also stops.

"All I'm saying is you should be careful with him and his friend. They get into all kinds of trouble. I personally, want to be as far away from them as possible".

"Then I'm afraid that you'll also want to be far away from me"

"Why do you say that?" Ally asks her confused.

"Because we're dating!" Trish tells her excitedly.

"What!? You can't be serious!" Ally tells her but her friend starts running again so Ally tries to catch up. "Please tell me you're joking" she manages to say between breaths.

"I'm not joking and I like him a lot just so you know"

"But he stole your money!" Ally tries reasoning with Trish.

"But he paid for dinner so he gave it back" Trish says back making Ally roll her eyes. "Come on, let's not fight over this. Better yet, tell me how your mother reacted to the note Ms. Jackson sent her?"

"Better than they way I reacted to the news that you're dating that thief". Ally replies still annoyed with her friend.

"Hey! You don't know him. He has had a very hard and troubled life. His has no money, his mother left him and his dad is mean to him. He is very sweet to me you know? and he is a nice person."

Ally thinks it's no use trying to reason with Trish. Once she sets her mind upon something, there's no way to make her think differently.

"Fine then. We'll see. '' Ally finally says wearily.

"Yes!" Trish says excitedly and runs to hug Ally who can't help but laugh.

...

Ally combs her wet hair under the shower. She moves slowly to the rhythm of the song playing on her spotify list. Suddenly the song stops and instead she hears the buzz on her iPhone interrupting her peace.

Ally quickly grabs a towel and wraps her body with it, she tries to dry as much as possible before getting out of the shower to avoid wetting the floor. She reaches the phone just in time to pick it up right after looking at the dialer showing Trish on the screen.

"Hello?" she picks up placing the call on speaker so she does not wet the phone with her hair.

"Hey! Where you in the shower?" Trish asks her.

"Of course. You always call me when I am. What's up?"

"Dez just called me." Her best friend gushes excitedly "He said that he really enjoyed our date the other day and that he wishes to see me again tonight. Apparently there is a street racing event tonight and-"

"What street racing?" Ally interrupts her friend.

"Tonight. Everybody is going to Ocean Drive with their bikes and they race. Bella was talking about that a few months ago, remember? She said she even participated with her then boyfriend in a race called "Siamese belt race"."

"And what's a siamese belt race?" she asked curiosity sparking now.

"Well, it's a motorcycle race where another person ties themselves to the rider with a belt. The main rule is that this passenger has to ride facing backwards".

"That sounds stupidly dangerous!" Ally cried out. "Trish, you're out of your mind!".

"Yeah well, I'm calling you to ask you a tiny favor".

"If you're going to ask me to come to that place with you, you're crazy. First off, I am grounded for the note my mother got from Ms. Jackson and second, even if I was not grounded, those type of places aren't my scene".

"I know, I know but it's not that" Trish says on the other end of the line. "Since it's going to end really late, and you know my mother and that I have a curfew, so can I tell my mother that I'll be sleeping over at your house?" She ends with a 'pretty please' tone of voice.

Ally stares at her reflection in the bathroom's mirror and sighs. Lately she is frowning and pouting a lot, her mother would tell her she is gonna get wrinkled.

"What if your mother calls?"

"Nah, she has never done so and I slept over multiple times. Just leave your keys under the doormat like always, please Ally".

Ally runs her hand through her still damp hair and sighed in defeat. She can never say no Trish, even if she does not agree with her, they are always there for each other.

...

The Dawsons have an important cocktail event that night. They leave not before reminding their two daughters they should not open the door to anyone when they're not home and they'll be coming back until it's very late. As soon as their vehicle disappears, Ally hides the house keys under the doormat. She wonders where her friend Trish is at this moment, she really hopes it is not in the back of a certain rehead's motorcycle doing one of those outrageous races.

Ally still wearing her pink bathrobe and unicorn slippers, enters the living room and turns the TV on. Her sister is on the far end of the living room on the phone with Aaron, her almost-boyfriend. Since she is also grounded for not coming back with her sister the day of the party, her mother has taken away her cellphone so she takes advantage that they're not home to use the landline. Plus, she has no desire to spend quality time with her older sister, not after the events of this morning. Danny was still very upset with Ally.

Ally keeps changing channels until she finds an interesting movie playing. After several minutes Danny hears another call coming in the line.

"Aaron, could you give me a minute? There's someone else calling. Hold on". Danny tells him hurriedly answering the other call just in time. "Hello? Oh, okay ma'am. Just a moment."

Ally looks at her sister expectantly who turns to her and says: "It's for you". Ally stands up confused (no one calls her on the landline ever) and her sister gives her a look of 'be quick'. Ally grabs the phone taking it to her ear.

"Hi, this is Ally."

"Ally, dear, Trish told me she was sleeping over tonight. I forgot to tell her something really important, has she already arrived? Could I please speak to her?."

"Err…." Ally is freaking out and tries to think of some believable excuse so Mrs. De la Rosa doesn't suspect anything. "Yes, yes, she came a couple of hours ago but right now she is already sleeping. You know how she is, today we had gym and she was completely exhausted. Would you like me to wake her up?" she lies quickly crossing her fingers that whatever it is that she has to tell her daughter is not as urgent that she asks Ally to wake her up. Danny observes her sister curiously.

"Oh, no, no dear, don't worry. But I will ask you to give her a message for me once she wakes up" Mrs De la Rosa tells her and Ally feels relief wash over her. "Tomorrow in the morning we have an appointment with Dr. Ghazi, he has to do some blood tests so please tell her that I'll pick her up at your house at 7:00 AM and that she should not have anything to eat. She will have to miss the first period of her classes".

"Okay, I'll tell her" Ally tells her.

"All right darling, have a wonderful night and enjoy your sleep over" Mrs. De la Rosa says before hanging up, not before Ally mumbles "Good night ma'am" feeling guilty. Ally hands the phone back to Danny who raises her eyebrows at her, taking it.

"So everything went well for you eh?" she asks her.

"Everything went well for Trish but it was a close one" Ally replies taking her iphone out and dialing her best friend's number. It's no use, she doesn't pick up. "Dammit Trish!"

Ally tries to relax as Danny resumes her call with Aaron. She sends a million texts to Trish but there are no replies. '_What if she doesn't come?'. _Jeez, she needs to stop worrying about everyone else, she told her that it was dangerous to go and Trish should know better. If she gets caught, it's her problem. Ally decides to go to bed early. She brushes her teeth and says goodnight to Danny.

Ally turns in her bed hundreds of time and she knows as much as she tries to, this will be impossible. "Dammit Trish!" She repeats again getting up and changing her clothes as quickly as possible.

She decides to wear her faded jeans that are a little loose so she puts on a black belt and a fitted red long sleeved shirt which she tugs inside her jeans. Since it's cool outside, she also decides to put on her favorite colorful silk scarf and her white converse sneakers. She grabs her bag and and exits her room, as she passes the living room she hears her sister still on the phone. Ally rolls her eyes and shakes her head. '_Well at least Danny is of those girls who falling in love means spending hours on the phone against Trish who decides to get into all sorts of trouble.'_

When her sister spots her she stops her conversation and gapes at her: "Where are you going?"

"I need to tell Trish" Ally replies.

"And you're going to the Ocean Drive races? I want to come too!"

"How do you know about that?" Ally asks looking at her sister suspiciously who just tells her "everybody knows about Ocean Drive's races" matter-of-factly but then she gives her her usual mischievous smile and adds: "And I heard your conversation with Trish this afternoon".

Ally narrows her eyes at her, she hates it when Danny listens to her private conversations but she has no time to discuss this. "I'll be back as soon as I can" Ally says heading for the door.

"Ally I'm begging you, please take me with you. I want to go" Danny says running to her side.

Ally turns around to look her little sis astonished "Well has everybody gone mad? You, Trish and I all frequenting that place. Might as well participate in the races as well right?" her sister pouts in response.

"Please get off the phone Danny, you've been on it for over an hour now" she says before getting out of the house. For a moment she wonders how hard will it be to find Trish and if her new boyfriend's best friend will be there too. _Of course he'll be there _she thinks and for some reason she feels her heart pound faster in her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Ocean drive is packed with people. Some Jeep Patrols blast music loudly. Ally gets off the cab she took here paying him quickly before starting to look for Trish which seems it will not be an easy task.

As she walks she is speechless at the variety of beautiful cars that are all parked display-like. People gather around them taking pictures and dance to the music with beers in their hands.

Ally pushes between the crowd trying to find her friend. One guy comes up to her eventually with a group of friends hitting on her but she just ignores them and keeps walking. Just when she is ready to give up and just get back home she spots them in the crowd by dozens of motorcycles. Her friend is hugging the redhead and share some pecks laughing at whatever the conversation the group is having.

Ally starts walking faster towards them and suddenly Trish spots her, she starts walking over her as well with a big smile.

"Ally! I'm so happy that you came." She tells the brunette hugging her excitedly.

"Trish, your mother called" Ally told her once the girl let her go.

Fear washed over Trish's face. "Oh my god, what did she say? Did she find out I wasn't there."

"No. I told her you were asleep and that I would give you the message"

"Did she believe you?"

"Yes but-"

"You're a genius!" Trish interrupts her delighted.

"Trish! Your mom is picking you up at my place tomorrow at 7:00 AM. She says you have some blood tests and that you'll miss first period". Ally tells her worriedly but Trish just looks happier by the minute.

"That's awesome! Although tomorrow first period we have music class, I would have preferred to miss French." Ally just wanted to facepalm.

"Well anyway, that's what I came to tell you. Please don't come back home too late". She says turning around but her friend pulls her arm.

"Come on, you're already here. Don't go!" Trish said giving her the puppy eyes while dragging her. Ally sighs defeated and as Dez smiles at her happily she has no choice but to give a small smile and wave politely.

"At what time does this end?" Ally asks no one in particular.

"Probably in about two hours" Dez answers lighting up a cigar. "We could go and have something to eat afterwards."

Trish turns to look at her and says "Please don't be a buzzkill. Austin is here too you know. I bet he will be happy to see you."

Ally's face goes red instantly but thankfully just hearing his name gets her mad so that could definitely be the cause of it. "Well I won't be happy to see him or anyone here, so I'll just go".

"What did you come here for then, if nothing makes you happy?" Dez asked her throwing his cigar to the floor. She was about to respond but his familiar voice came from behind.

"Is it really possible you get along with no one? You really have a horrible temper."

She turns around and finds herself face to face with Austin Moon and his annoying smirk.

"As a matter of fact, I usually get along with everyone, I barely ever have problems with people, but of course, I usually hang out with other types of people. It's just recently, thanks to a certain someone, that my acquaintances have downgraded" she says giving a stare to Trish who huffs.

"So this is my fault?" Trish cries out.

"Who else's fault would it be? I came here for you, didn't I?"

"Oh come on. You know you came here for me." Austin interrupts. "I'm sure you came all the way here because you wanted to see me again." Austin takes one more step his face coming dangerously close to hers but she takes a step back her face starting to feel hot.

"I didn't even know you were here." she replies which only makes him chuckle.

"Oh you knew. Isn't that why your face is as red as a tomato?" he tells her staring deeply into her chocolate eyes. "You see? It's no good lying, you're not good at it".

For once Ally is silent. She can't find a good comeback, not with her damned face flushed and her traitor of a heart, beating fast in her chest. Step takes another step closer, their faces too close again and he gives her a smile.

"I don't get why you can't just admit it. Are you scared?" He asks her.

"Scared?" she tells him back defiantly finally getting control of herself "Of what? Of you? Don't make me laugh. You want to know how scared I am of you? This morning I gave your name to the family of the man you hit with your head the other night, remember? so they can file charges against you." She says feeling brave and it's her turn to step closer. "That's how scared I am of you".

"You bitch!" Dez yells at her while walking furiously towards Ally but Austin stops him.

"Relax Dez!" he tells him and Dez stops breathing heavily and looking at Ally like a wild enraged animal.

'What do you mean relax Dez!? This bitch has fucked you up Austin! After everything that happened, you know what one more charge could do against you. You'll end up in jail!" The redhead speaks fast and frantically but Austin remains calm. Ally is dumbfounded. She had no idea.

"Don't worry Dez. Nothing will happen. I'm not going to jail. If anything, I'll be called to a hearing to give my version of the events" Then he turns to look at Ally. "But, what's really important is what you will say when they call you to testify and that day you won't say my name. I'm sure of it. You'll say it was not me, that I had nothing to do with it" his face coming the closest it has been tonight.

Ally keeps her defiant tone and raising one eyebrow asks "Oh yeah, you're sure of it?"

He smiles "Of course".

"And why is that? Are you going to threaten me?"

"Not at all. You see Ally, when that day comes, you will be so crazy in love with me, that you will do just about anything to save me".

Ally is speechless for a moment staring into his eyes and suddenly she starts laughing.

"You're really out of your mind, if you think that will happen. That day, I'll say your name and that it was you. I swear."

"Don't ever swear" He replies simply his smile widening.

Just then a long loud whistle interrupts the scene. Everybody turns to look. At the center of the street a man hold the whistle and announces the start of the motorcycle races. The Siamese Belt race. Austin turns to Ally again.

"Do you want to be my partner on this race?"

"See what I'm saying? You're completely out of your mind?"

"You're just scared" he tells her with a mocking laugh.

"I'm not scared!" she yells annoyed.

"Then why don't you take off your belt and come with me?"

"'Cause I'm against these stupid races"

At that moment a blue SH stops in front of them. It's Piper. She says smiles to everyone in greeting and then she sees Ally with Austin and her smile fades. The two girls look at each other coldly. Piper turns to Austin.

"Will you let me be your partner Austin?"

Austin grins cockily "Of course sweetie. Why don't you park your bike?"

Piper throws a satisfied smirk at Ally before turning around to park her motorcycle. Austin comes closer to Ally from behind.

"It's such a shame. I'm sure you would've had fun. Sometimes fear is such an awful thing, it won't let you enjoy things in life. If you don't know how to overcome it, it can be like a curse" he whispers in her ear.

Ally fumed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not afraid! Go and do your stupid race why don't you?"

"Will you be cheering for me?"

"I'm going home" she replied.

"You can't. After the whistle no one can leave." He says crossing his arms.

Trish comes closer. "Austin's right Ally. Come on, let's watch this race and then we will both leave together." She tells her grabbing her arm. Ally nods resigned.

Austin comes closer again and before she can do anything, he takes her colorful scarf off with a fast move.

"Hey! Give that back!" She yells attempting to reach the scarf but Austin rolls it around her hand and holds it up chuckling. Even standing on her tiptoes, he is much taller than her and she is unable to reach it. She is upset and tries slapping him but the is so fast and manages to grab her wrist in time to stop her. He is holding it so tightly that it starts hurting. Ally's brown eyes look at him holding back tears. He realizes and he lets go but tells her firmly "Don't ever try that again. Understood?".

He starts walking over to his motorcycle where Piper is already waiting for him. He hops on and she follows but as the rules state she is does so, facing backwards. He helps her pass the belt around his torso as she buckles it around hers. She places her hands behind holding on to his waist and both girls exchange one last look before he accelerates.

Austin does a wheelie and Piper closes her eyes as her face comes closer to the concrete. The belt holds her well. The bike come back on it's two wheels and he speeds up to reach the start line. When Austin reaches the start line he lifts his right arm in the air with her jazzy scarf tied around his hand. She knows he is doing it to taunt her. He knows she is watching.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi I'm back with another chapter. I know it wa just last night I updated but I've had some time and I'm really excited to keep writting it. I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Austin & Ally *cries*

...

Many other motorcycles start joining the start line, all with their own girls tied to them. A bunch of other people gather up to watch the race. Another group of people seem to be gathered up betting on who will be the winner of this race. Basically the one to be back first at the start line will be the victor.

An older man comes to the middle of the road and a moment of silence is followed. After a second whistle the noise of the engines is so loud as all the motorcycle speed up. All the girls that are on the bikes have their eyes closed except one. Piper loves motorcycles and she wants to make sure that she enjoys this as much as possible

Holding his breath and feeling his heart race due to the adrenaline, Austin speeds up as much as possible dodging all the other bikers. Another bike is his strongest opponent but he the guy seems to start getting nervous about the speed he has reached and ends up letting go of the accelerator in the last moment giving Austin the advantage. Austin is the first one to reach the finish line to the excited screams of the people, including his friends.

Dallas, Jace and Erick all run towards him to congratulate him and a stranger passes him a cold beer. He takes it giving it a sip then he passes it to Piper.

"You've been a perfect partner. Never moved once" he tells her smiling.

She smiles back satisfied and takes the beer.

"There are moments that you have to stay still and others where you need to move. I guess I know when to do either" she tells him flirtily turning around to leave. Austin watches her go with a grin. That girl is not only awesome, she is fine too.

"Austin!" he hears someone calling out from far away. He turns around to see who's calling. It's Trish who is smiling widely and jumping excitedly from a distance "That was awesome! _You _were awesome!".

Asustin smiles back at her. Then he sees Ally besides her with feigning a bored expression. He raises his arm in the air again showing her the colorful scarf that is still tied to his hand.

"It was just luck" she yells so he can hear hear while crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

Austin shakes his head chuckling the turns around to go and collect his winnings with Dez close by.

Piper hearing all the conversation stops her motorcycle in front of Ally and Trish. She is riding with another chubby blonde girl behind her.

"That's not luck honey. That's called 'having balls', which cannot be said about you two. What are two cowards like you doing in a place like this if they're not going to participate in the race?". The chubby blonde girl behind her snickers. "Aren't you two from that snobby girls school, the Brenton's one? From what I've heard all the girls there are sluts".

"Excuse me? Do you have something against us? because if you do, grab those 'balls' you say you have and just get straight to the point" Trish tells her nastily.

Piper turns off her bike. "I want to know what girls like you are doing here. If you're not here to race then you should leave"

Ally rolls her eyes again muttering: "Just what we needed. The bitch of the moment".

Piper stiffens. "What did you just say?"

"That I'm just waiting for the right moment" Ally replies smiling. Piper narrows her eyes at the girl unsure if she heard correctly. Ally turns to Trish and hands her her purse. Trish looks at her friend confused as he watches her start taking her belt off, realization hits her.

"Are you nuts? If one of the bikers sees you holding your belt like that, they will come here to take you to the Siamese race!" Trish tells her worriedly.

"That's the point" Ally murmurs back. Just then, a guy stops in front of them in a black motorcycle. "Hey you! Ride with me" he basically commands Ally who in front of those girls will not allow herself to show any fear.

Trish looks at her friend worriedly: "Ally, I'm so sorry, this is my fault.."

"Hey it's fine! If those girls can do it…" she says nodding towards Piper and her friend and speaking loud enough making sure they hear her "it must be a piece of cake. I'm curious about it, so don't worry". Ally finishes winking making Trish smile.

"You're the boss" she says proudly at her friend who walks over to the biker. Ally gulps, knowing she is doing this for pride and not really wanting too as she gets on the bike. Ally fumbles with the belt and the man helps her, once she buckles it, she has barely any time to grab onto him when he has already sped up and heads to the start line of this new race. Ally feels her body crash against the guy's back as he suddenly breaks.

"Easy girl" he tells her barely turning around. Instead of calming her, his voice makes her uncomfortable and anxious. A guy with dark complexion in a yellow bike stops beside them. Trent, she has seen him before. On his back, a girl with black hair and excessive makeup seems delighted that he chose her as his partner for the race. The girl smiles at her but she can't manage to smile back, she's too nervous. She turns to the other side and she sees an attractive tall guy with long hair on a red bike. A pretty girl with a ponytail is on the back of his bike. He takes a small bag out of his pocket with what looks like white baby powder and a small mirror. He puts some of the powder on the mirror which he brings closer to his face as he inhales it. Artificial happiness. Isn't that forbidden? _What am I thinking? This are frickin' street races. Nothing is forbidden here. _She suddenly feels fear and she does everything to hold her tears.

While Austin on the other side is collecting his money for winning the race, Dez suddenly elbows him "Hey! look who's going to race!" He says pointing towards the road.

Austin turns around curiously and looks at the starting line. It's impossible.

"The girl behind Mason. Isn't that Trish's friend?" Dez asks him.

"It is" he tells his friend. "Ally!" he yells lifting her scarf in the air to make her look.

She hears someone calling. It's Austin. She sees him waving at her.

_Austin please help me. _She thinks to herself and just as she is going to call him over a loud whistle signals the start of the new race. The crowd cheers and the motorcycles engines roar as they speed up. Ally holds onto her biker's waist as best as she can while a scream scapes her. All the motorcycles do a wheelie and Ally finds her face closer to the concrete. The wind ruffles her hair. Mason hits the brakes lightly bringing the motorcycle back on two wheels. Ally looks around and the crowd is no more than a far away stain.

The guy on the red bike is right behind them with his hair blowing in the wind and Trent follows. Her biker is winning, _she _is winning. Suddenly she hears tires screeching loudly to her right. It's the red bike. From the wheelie it was doing, it elevated to much. The front wheel comes down too quickly and the motorcycle bounces. The guy tries to stable it unsuccessfully. The long haired biker can't hold on to it anymore and both him and his partner fall the ground while the bike is still on movement at a high speed. Ally sees on slow camera like when they hit the ground, the belt ripping. The bike still advancing uncontrollably starts to bend to the side, the metal hitting the concrete floor, sparks flying everywhere. After one last bounce, the bike comes crashing to the floor leaving pieces of metal and crystal all over the road.

Mason and Trent stop. The Crowd is silent for a moment watching all the scene before they start running towards their motorcycles and driving over to them. Ally unbuckles her belt as fast as possible and gets off the bike, her legs shaking so bad that she almost falls to the ground.

The guy of red motorcycle lays on the ground unconsciously, blood coming behind his head where it lays on the concrete. The girl is also on the ground but she is sobbing, her arm is broken. Ally tries to push through the crowd, her heart races and she is scared. She tries to find Trish and then another loud whistle sounds in the night. She's confused. Could another race be possibly starting? But then people start running in every direction, pushing her, the motorcycles start leaving and she hears sirens. Not too far away, police cars start coming towards them.

Ally runs as fast as possible not knowing where she's headed but then she feels something pulling her back. She turns to look around and sees a police officer holding her by her shirt making her fall to the ground. He grabs her by the hair and starts dragging her and Ally screams of pain. Suddenly the man lets her go. A kick on his stomach has left him breathless forcing him to double in pain. It's Austin. He picks Ally up and makes her get on his bike then speeds up as fast as he did on the race. Ally holds onto him but the police officer after catching his breath runs towards his car and starts chasing them. Some photographers that were advised of the event had started to arrive and start taking pictures. The police officer is getting closer.

"Hide the license plate with your leg!" Austin orders Ally not taking his eyes off the road. Ally moves her leg and tries her best to hide it but her leg keeps moving due to the speed they are in.

"I can't" she tells him.

"Leave it alone. Is it really possible you can't do anything right?"

She feels her face grow hot of anger at his words "Well guess what? It's my first time running away from a police car in a motorcycle!"

He ignores her as he looks for a way to get rid of the car chasing them not too behind. He speeds up even more as he enters some unknown area to her that looks dangerous.

"Slow down!" She yells holding on to him with all her strength.

"Are you crazy? If I do, the police will catch up to us" he replies.

"Yes but we're gonna get killed! I can imagine what I'll read on the news tomorrow 'Young woman dies in a police chase'" she says almost shuddering at the thought.

Austin laughs like she's telling him a joke "But if you're dead, how will you read the newspaper?".

"I'm serious Austin. Please, I'm so scared"

He does a turn to the left on a deserted passageway and stops his bike.

"There, get down quickly" he tells her while they have a few seconds. She obeys getting off the motorcycle. "Wait for me right here, don't leave. I will pick you up here as soon as I get rid of them". She nods and watches as his bike speeds off.

Ally observes her surroundings. There is a big wall near some dumpsters. She runs off to there and stands still, just in time as a police patrol passes with it's loud siren chasing the motorcycle. Ally covers her ears and watches as the car disappears. Austin on the other hand, turns off the bike's lights and alone in the darkness, he can finally stop worrying about reaching the limits of the motorcycle's speed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 12. I really hope you enjoy this one as much as I did writting it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally

...

Dez stops his motorcycle in front of Ally's house. Trish gets off but sees all the lights are off, she wonders if her friend has arrived home.

"Don't worry, if she's with Austin, she's in good hands. She will be here soon. Would you like me to keep you some company?" Dez tells the girl trying to ease her.

"No, I should go inside. Maybe she's in trouble and she might call the house phone."

Dez nods, starting the engine.

"The first one to have any news calls the other one, alright?" He asks.

She comes closer, gives him a peck and runs towards the door. Trish looks under the doormat and sure enough the key is hidden there. She turns around one last time and Dez is still looking at her. She waves at him and blows a kiss before entering the house. Dez watches her disappear and leaves.

When Trish enters the house she hears Danny's voice in the living room. She's on the phone.

"Danny, where are your parents?" she asks the petite girl.

"Trish what are you doing here? You scared me!" Danny cries out.

"Please answer me. Where are your parents?"

"They went out. They won't be coming home until later"

"Good, now hang up the phone quickly." Trish urges her.

"But I'm speaking with Aaron. Where's Ally? She said she was going to look for you." Danny asks confused.

"That's precisely why you have to hang up. If Ally calls we can't miss it. The last time I saw her she was with Austin in his motorcycle and the police was chasing them".

"No way" Danny says not being able to believe what she was hearing.

"Yes!"

"My sister's the boss!".

….

In the middle of the desserte passageway, silence is all that surrounds her. She looks at the moonless sky. The only light she sees of a far away lantern. Ally takes a few steps away from the wall she was pressing to. She feels lost and alone and this time it's true that she's scared.

Ally starts walking over to the lantern slowly when a sound on her left makes her turn quickly. The sound of a breaking branch. Ally stops walking and she is frightened as she sees a black shadow coming out of some bushes. It's a black dog that's growling at her. They stand facing each other for a few seconds before the dog decides to chase her, his barks breaking the silence of the place. Baby turns and starts running as fast as possible back to the wall she was leaning into. There she sees those dumpsters and she knows that will be her only option.

While running in the grass she slips and gets mud all over her clothes but she stands up quickly and runs faster, not daring to turn around. She knows the dog is close but she is close to the dumpsters too. She reaches them, opens one of them and with all her strength she pushes herself up and jumps in closing the lid once she's inside. The dog scratches the metal enraged, but he has no way to reach her. When she starts to calm down she notices a sour smell reaching her nose. Her body is warm through her clothes on some spots but she can barely see. She brought her hand to her nose and the foul smell almost made her sick. _Shit!_

…..

Trish places the key once again under the doormat. Ally still has not called and she is worried but at least that way she can come into the house without ringing. At that precise moment she sees a silver Mercedes coming in the curve. It's Ally's parents. Trish runs hurriedly inside.

"Danny, your parents are here. Hurry up!"

Danny who is currently in front of the fridge looking for something to eat at 1:00 AM, closes it immediately and runs towards her room. Trish instead runs towards Ally's room and gets in the sheets fully dressed, covering her body and face she waits and listens carefully. She hears the main door opening, it's just a matter of minutes. She notices Ally's uniform neatly placed in the chair in front of her vanity for the next morning when her eyes adjust to the darkness. 'Wow, Ally is so meticulous' she thinks just when the door to the room opens and she stiffens.

Penny Dawson enters the room and looks around. She always makes sure her daughters are all right and that they're home especially after her husband and her have a night out. She sees the figure of her sleeping daughter in the room and exits quietly. Trish lets out a sigh of relief .

…

After making sure he has lost the police patrol, Austin turns on the lights of his bike again and heads to the place where he left Ally. When he reaches the place, there's no one around. He looks at the surroundings, but there's only silence. He turns of the motorcycle and tries calling her.

"Ally!" No answer. She's gone. Just when he's about to turn on the engine again he hears a noise to his right. It comes from the dumpsters.

"I'm here!" her voice calls out weakly.

"Where?" He says narrowing his eyes trying to find her in the dark. Her face appears shyly from one of the dumpsters. "What are you doing there?"

Austin looks at her expectantly and notices her big brown eyes seems frightened but she doesn't move.

"Ally, come here!" he says getting more confused by the second.

"I can't, I'm scared!" she says similar to a whiny little girl.

"Scared of what? I lost the police!"

"But there's a huge dog that's chasing me."

"What dog? There's nothing here."

"But he was!"

Austin sighs. "Look, it's not here anymore. Don't worry".

"Well, I still can't come out."

"Why not?" Austin said starting to get exasperated.

"I'm ashamed" she said shyly.

"Ashamed of what?"

"I can't tell you"

"Oh, god. I've had enough. I'll just leave." He lies starting the engine.

"NO! Please wait!"

Austin smiles turning off the engine again.

"Okay, I'll come out but you have to promise you won't laugh".

Austin looks at her eyes sparkling in the dumpster and puts his right hand over his heat. "I promise".

"You promised, okay?"

"Yes! now come out of there!".

Ally opens the lid of the dumpster all the way and then again uses her strength to pull herself up. Once she's sitting on the edge of the dumpster she gives a jump giving a little yelp that makes Austin smile again. Austin turns the motorcycle using the light to see her well.

"But… what the hell?"

"When I was running away from the dog I slipped" she told him her face flushing.

"Wow, you got mud all over you"

"Mud? It's shit!" she tells him.

Silence. Then Austin starts laughing hysterically. "I can't" he said between fits of laughter making frown.

"You said you wouldn't laugh. You promised!" She yelled crossing her arms.

"Yes, but this is too much. Shit? I can't believe it!" he managed to say before he keeps laughing his head off.

"I knew I couldn't trust you. Your promises mean nothing" the girl tells him getting closer to the bike. He stops laughing.

"Hey hey, wait, stop there! What do you think you're doing?"

'What do you mean what am I doing? I'm getting on the bike"

"Are you crazy? No, no, no. You're not getting on my bike like that".

"Well what am I supposed to do? Get naked?" she tries reasoning with him.

"That's up to you, but you're not going to get shit in my bike, that's for sure. Shit! hahahaha, I just can't contain myself" he says starting to laugh again.

She looks at him completely annoyed. "Please tell me you're joking".

"I'm not. If you want, I can give you my jacket so you can cover yourself with it. But take off those clothes, I swear that I won't let you get on my bike if you're wearing them". Austin tells her starting to off his black leather jacket.

Ally huffs. When she passes him he covers his nose exaggerating. She manages to throw a soft punch at his arm before heading behind the motorcycle.

"Austin, if you dare turn around while I'm changing clothes I swear that I will jump on you and get all this shit on you too".

Austin smiles but his eyes remain looking to the front. He says nothing.

"I mean it, and I'm not like you. I can keep my word!" she tells him starting to take off her shirt. She checks one last time that he's not peeking. "Don't look!"

"I'm not even moving!" he defends.

Ally bends down to take off her sneakers and Austin takes advantage of those few seconds to move the bike's mirror pointing over to her reflection. Ally is standing again but she realizes nothing while he's still looking at her. She is wearing a white lace bra and she's shivering. He smiles.

"Hurry up will you?"

"I'm almost done! Don't turn around!" she tells him while unbuttoning her jeans. Slowly she starts sliding them off, making sure to not get any poop on her body. She bends down again and Austin moves the mirror slowly following her movement, while her creamy long legs are now uncovered.

Suddenly she turns around and he is not fast enough to put the mirror back in place so he gets caught. Her eyes meet his through the small mirror and he smiles at her mischievously.

"I haven't turned around, have I?"

She hurries to get the jeans off her feet and then she jumps behind him on the bike only in her underwear.

"You pig!" She says pounding his back and shoulders.

"Ouch! Hey, stop!" He says between laughs as he tries to cover himself from her soft punches. "I just took a quick look but I kept my word and didn't turn around. If you keep that, I won't give you my jacket".

"Oh you won't give me the jacket? Then I'll grab my jeans and pass it all over your face. Want to see?" she threatens. He knows better than to test his luck.

"Okay, okay!" He says letting her take it off of him. He turns the engine on one more time and Ally gives him one more punch mumbling "pig" before putting the jacket. She tries to cover the most of herself with it but it's no use.

"You're not that bad looking you know. But you should shower more often. You have a nice looking ass though" he tells her.

She attempts to punch him again but he dodges it. He starts sniffing.

"It smells weird doesn't it?"

"Oh shut up and drive!"

Just in that moment, from one of the bushes a big black dog comes running towards them barking. Austin laughs as he teases her by slowing down. "Careful! He's gonna get you!" Ally yells behind him pulling her legs up and wrapping at his sides. The bike speeds up and the dog cannot keep up, all they hear is his frustrated howl in this silent night.

Ally still has her legs wrapped around Austin's waist and she's breathing hard still frightened. Austin puts his hand on one of her soft thighs caressing it.

"That was close! So the story of the dog was true".

She takes his hand off of her leg and drops it to his side.

"Don't touch me" she says while adjusting herself in the seat and pulling the leather jacket around her. Austin lifts his hand again and lays on it on her leg. "I took that hand away because I don't want it to touch me".

He smiles and takes it off changing to his left hand this time. "What about this hand?"

"I don't know what's worse. The dog that was behind me or the pig I have in front of me" she says making Austin laugh and shake his head. He lets go of her and drives into the night. Ally shivers under the jackets. _What a night! Dammit Trish!_

After a few minutes they are in front of her house. She sees their parent's Mercedes parked. They're home. She gets of the bike trying to cover as much as possible with Austin's jacket. He watches her amused.

"Well, thanks for everything. I'll throw the jacket through the window, okay?" she tells him pointing to the window on the second floor to the right.

"Maybe we will see each other again" he says while he checks her legs out shamelessly. She tries to cover herself feeling self conscious.

"Have I ever told you that you're a pig?"

He smirks "Yes, I think so. So should I pick you up tomorrow night?"

She can't help chuckling. "I really couldn't stand another night like this. I participated in a race, witnessed a motorcycle accident, was chased by a police officer, then by a dog, I fell on poop and finally I came back home in my underwear" she says listing all the things that happen.

"And with my jacket on" he adds.

"Right. I forgot that part".

"You also forgot one more thing"

"What's that?"

"That you did all of that with me." he tells her looking directly into her eyes.

She stares back at his brown eyes. What a guy. He's got a gorgeous smile. It's a shame that he's only trouble. Physically however she can't deny that he's a gorgeous man, with that blond hair, perfect body, annoyingly attractive smile and mesmerizing eyes. She smiles softly back at him.

"You're right. Well, I better go in. Good night.

Ally turns around ready to leave when Austin takes her hand, sweetly this time. She tries to resist turning around but she gives in. Austin pulls her towards him, while he leans on the bike. He takes her all in. Her light brown hair that is ruffled due to the wind. Her creamy skin that's cold. Her intense big brown eyes that reflect kindness . She's beautiful. Austin slips his hand slowly underneath the cold fabric of the leather jacket and feels her skin get goosebumps.

Ally's eyes widen as she feels his warm hand slide on her back. It stops right on the clasp of her bra. Ally hurriedly puts her own hand over his arm that forces him to stop. He smiles at her.

"You're a good siamese partner you know? You're so brave and now I'm sure you're really not scared of me" he tells her softly pulling her closer he whispers in her ear "will you testify against me?"

She shudders but nods and murmurs a soft "yes".

"Are you sure?" he murmurs back.

Ally just nods as Austin starts planting soft kisses in her neck.

"Do you swear? he asks her.

She nods once more closing her eyes. He keeps kissing her neck and moves to her shoulders. She feels her face flush and breath hitch. His kisses move to her cold cheeks, her ears. His hot breath makes her heart beat faster. He comes closer to her plump pink lips and she lets out shakily sigh. She opens her lips, ready for the warmness of his kiss. A kiss that never comes. She opens her eyes after a moment confused and finds him leaning o his bike, his arms crossed, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Oh Ally, Ally. You say I'm a pig, an animal, an aggressive beast and yet, you would let a guy like me kiss you? See how little that makes sense? You're so incoherent."

Ally feels her body get hot of pure rage.

"And you're a shithead!" she yells getting close to him again to throw some punches at him. He tries to cover his body while laughing.

"You know what you reminded me of? A little gold fish I had when I was just a kid. You were there with your little mouth open just like it did when I changed it's water and it fell on the sink ..."

Ally slaps him across his face.

"Ouch!" Austin says touching his cheek amusedly "Violence doesn't solve anything, you're always saying it. If you think I'll kiss just because you hit me you're wrong. I might if you say you won't testify against me".

"I will testify against you! You'll see. I swear, you'll end up in jail!"

"I told you before, you should never swear, you never know what'll happen."

She turns around ashamed at what he has done and heads to the door.

"Hey! I want my jacket back now, please" He tells her watching her pretty legs. She looks at him furiously taking off the jacket and throws it to the floor. She's now only in her underwear in that cold night, holding back tears. He can't help but looking at her beautiful body. He picks up the jacket and puts it on while she looks for the key under the doormat.

Austin watches her lighting up a cigar. Maybe he should have kissed. Oh well, it will be in another time. When she finally gets the key she opens the door and he walks up to her.

"Well little fishy, won't you give me a goodnight kiss?"

She closes the door in his face not before telling him to go and do something to himself that he would rather do to her.

Ally enters the house as quietly as possible and tiptoes over to her room. She enters her room successfully and feels relieved. Trish turns on the bed lamp.

"Oh my God Ally! You're finally home. I was so worried!" Trish says hugging her "Wait a minute. Why are you only in your undies? And why do you smell like that?"

Ally doesn't even know where to begin explaining all the events of tonight and suddenly she is laughing hysterically with Trish looking at her like she grew a second head.

...

Austin jumps the fence and walks through the yard silently. He comes to the window and taps his finger on the glass, hoping that she's already back. The curtain slides and Piper's face comes up curiously, smiling widely once she discovers it's him. She hurries to open the window. He enters her room.

"Hey, where were you?" she asks him.

"The police chased me."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just hope they weren't able to write down the license plate" he answers.

"Did you turn off the lights?"

"Of course".

Piper smiles at him pulling him towards her bed. Austin smiles back taking his jacket off, while doing he feels the faint smell of a sweet perfume mixing with his fragrance. They kiss and their sighs fill the room.

It's true. Piper is the type of girl that would be right for him. _He's sure of that_.

Piper rests her head on his chest and in the silence of her room, he thinks of the sweet perfume stuck in his leather jacket. It's Channel. He remembers, the person that smelled that way. Thinking about the brunette, suddenly, he's not so sure anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry for delay guys but this was a longer chapter than usual. Once again for your patience, guess what? Bonus chapter ahead! SO enjoy chapter 13 and 14.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. **

**Chapter 13.**

An insistent sound wakes Trish up. It's the alarm. She turns off and she gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower before getting dressed. When she comes back to the room she sees Ally is still sleep, at that moment she stirs and slowly opening her eyes. Trish smiles at her best friend.

"Morning" Ally mumbles "What time is it?".

"It's 10 minutes to 7" the latina girl replies. "Hey, I gotta leave soon but I wanted to ask you something. What should I tell your mother if I see her on my way out?".

"Good morning Mrs. Dawson" Ally says yawning.

Trish chuckles as she pics up her bag. "Okay, see you in a bit" she tells her before exiting her room. She tiptoes while coming down on the stairs and over to the door, and just when she's about to reach it, she hears a voice behind her.

"Trish!?"

It's Penny in a white bathrobe, her face without any makeup and her eyes wide with surprise to see her there. Trish decides to do exactly as Ally instructed and just smiles waving and says "Good morning Mrs. Dawson" and exits the house quickly.

Ally gets up and enters the bathroom. She looks at her reflection. It's not her best. She washes her face with cold water and gets in the shower. Once she is all done, she wraps her body and starts putting her light makeup. Her sister enters through the other door of their shared bathroom while she is still brushing her hair.

"Ally, tell me everything. How Did it go? Is it as fun as they always say? Did you see anytone we know?"

"It wasn't a big deal. Just a group of idiots that are constantly risking their lives just to beat someone else at a race:" Ally answers while she opens the toothpaste and starts pushing from the bottom trying to erase Danny's thumb mark that has pushed it right in the middle of the tube.

"Yes but have you seen any of the siamese girls? were they pretty? They are so brave"

"I was a siamese." She tells her little sister while applying lip balm. She sees in the reflection Danny gaping at her.

"Are you for real? You were a siamese? Wow!" Danny says with her eyes shining excitedly.

"I told you, it's no biggie."

"Were you Austin's siamese?"

Ally feels her heart jump when she mentions that idiot. "No."

"Well, give me more details!"

"Danny! Please! It's getting late and we'll be leaving soon. Get ready!' Ally tells her before turning around and heading to her room. Her sister frowns and pouts at her.

Ally starts putting on her school uniform when her mother comes in.

"Trish slept over?" She asks her without saying good morning.

"Yes mom"

"Where?"

"In my bed"

Her mother looks at her confused. "That's not possible. I came to your room last night to check on you and there was no one else."

"She came later mom. She could not sleep at her house because her mom had a dinner".

"Ally, please next time that she sleeps over let me know beforehand" she says while heading to the door again. Her daughter nods before she exits.

Ally sighs. She's getting exhausted with all the lies she has had to say lately.

…...

Girls chatter happily in the school's hall waiting for the bell sound that signals the start of their classes. Ally and Danny both come off the Mercedes after kissing their father goodbye. The car disappears and they enter the building.

As soon as they step in, a group of girls surrounds them excitedly and Ally can't help to compare the situation to celebrities getting interviewed by a bunch of different reporters.

"Ally, is it true that last night you went to Ocean's Drive and participated in the siamese belt race?"

"Is it true you were being chased by a police officer?

"Is it true two racers died?"

"Did a police officer really pull you by the hair and Austin kicked him to help you?"

Danny hears all of it awed while Ally is astounded. How is it possible that they have already heard all of that? Ally prays that at least the poop story is not something that reaches their ears. Just then, she's saved by the bell. While she walks to her classroom, she answers vaguely some of the questions that are from classmates that she already gets along with. Danny gives her a hug before she enters the classroom and says: "See you in recess sis!" before heading to her own classroom.

That's odd. Ever since they've been to the same highschool, she has never acted like that with her here. As she watches her sister walking away, she notices that she has also been surrounded by girls in her class who must be also asking hundreds of questions, she seems to be enjoying the attention.

While everyone is still working on their songs, Ally is already done with this, she's the best at music. Second period, they'll have french again. Ally controls in the back of her notebook who is going to be questioned today. Today will be the last questioning to complete the third round since the school year is almost over and in the next few weeks they will be in their final exams. According to her notes, today's turn is for Kathy, Lorie and Julianne. She calls Kathy with a whisper who turns around to look at her.

"It's your turn today".

"I know. I'm studying" She replies with a smile.

When the bell rings again they all head out to the classroom. Trish comes running towards the group.

"Hey, how did everything go?" Ally asks her.

"Good. I just have a galon less of blood" she answers jokingly making Ally chuckle.

As soon as they take their seats Ms Jackson comes in. Everybody is silent as she takes her place and stars preparing her class.

"Ms. De la Rosa? May I please ask why you weren't in your music class in the first period?" she asks loudly without looking up.

"I have an excuse in my notebook ma'am" Trish tells her.

"Okay. Bring it here please" the teachers responds extending her hand.

Trish gets up and hands her notebook to Ms. Jackson who reads her mother's note and then she signs it.

"If my memory doesn't fail, there's another person who should be showing me her notebook" the teacher says with a smile looking at Ally's direction. "Isn't it true Dawson?".

Ally steps up taking her notebook with her. The teacher checks that the note she sent Mrs Dawson is properly signed and then she gives up the notebook but not before asking.

"What has your mother said about this?"

"She grounded me".

"She's done well." She says satisfied and then turns to look at the class "It's important that your parents value the hard work that us teachers do and that they support us in your education. After all, everything we do is look out for the students and for your own good"

Ally walks back to her seat. _Funny way to look out for us. _

Ms. Jackson proceeds to inform her students that she has already graded the last week's quiz. The suspense air in the room is suffocating after this as she starts handing them out. She always starts with the lower grades and keeps going until the good grades. She starts handing the 30% 's so and so, she keeps calling the names of every student. When she reaches the 50% 's Ally looks at Trish and smiles at her encouragingly. When Ms. Jackson is finally handing the ones who got at least 60, Trish eyes widen. She has never gotten more than a 50% in this class, she feels thrilled.

"Dawson, 67%" Ally stands up and smiles one more time a Trish who cannot believe it. This is the first time she gets a good score in this class, her mom will be ecstatic.

After calling to other girls, it's finally her turn.

"Ms. De la Rosa" the teacher calls.

Trish stands up proudly to pick up her evaluated quiz.

"40%" the teachers tells her with a fake sweet smile "I'm sorry, this one must have have gotten sorted into the wrong group by mistake".

Trish takes the paper and heads back to her seat with a fallen face. She looks at the paper. How could have she been so stupid to believe that for once, she would get a good grade. Ally turns to look at the teacher who still looking at Trish with a small smile and she feels her blood boil. Ally was sure she did it on purpose. She looks back at Trish, who is on the verge of tears.

"Save the tears for when you do the siamese belt race with Dez" Ally whispers with a smile trying to cheer her up and suddenly Trish giggles. The teacher looks their way annoyed.

"Silence! Now I will go ahead and start the questioning of today." Ms. Jackson says while opening her list. "O'brien, Lewis and Steele" she calls out.

Jamie Steele stands up confused. Today was not her turn, it was Kathy Pierce's. Everybody knows it. Nevertheless, she heads to the front of the class with her other two classmates but she's freaking out. Since it wasn't her turn, she did not study.

"Well, today would the last round of questioning. With you three, we would end the subject and we will focus on the final exam."

Kathy Pierce is worried in her seat. She was supposed to be called up today and she had studied so much to improve her average. She calls Ally."Pssst"

Ally turns around to look at her.

"Wasn't I supposed to be called for my last questioning today?" she whispers. "You checked it on your notebook didn't you?"

Ally nodded and whispered back "Yes. It should be your turn today?"

"So Ms. Jackson made a mistake?"

Ms. Jackson never makes any mistakes. That is one of the golden rules here in Brenton. Ally looks at the worried face of the freckled girl but there's not much she can do. After a few minutes, Kathy can't take it anymore and she lifts her hand catching the teacher's attention.

"Yes Ms. Pierce?

"Sorry ma'am. I don't wish to bother you but I believe I'm missing my third interrogation." She says smiling shyly.

"Let's see" Ms. Jackson taking out her own notebook to verify. After a minute of scanning she says: "Pierce, I evaluated you on March the 18th. You got a bad score, no surprise there. Satisfied?"

A sad 'thanks' is all that's heard in the classroom. The teacher resumes the interrogation with that same arrogant attitude. Ally checks her notebook again. She knows that she keeps a perfect control but how could she prove it? It's her word against Miss Jackson's. That would also result in another note to her mother. Poor Kathy, she's out of luck today. She checks her notebook and notices that Kathy was not interrogated in any other class that day. That's odd.

"Kathy" Ally whisper shouts "pass me your notebook".

Kathy looks back at her confused but hands it anyway. She opens it and looks at the dates trying to find March 18th. Nothing. Ally smiles and looks at Kathy whose eyes show hope. She gives the notebook back.

"It's your lucky day" Ally whispers at her classmate before she raises her hand catching everybody's attention.

"Sorry Miss Jackson?"

The teacher turns to her annoyed at her interruption.

"Yes Dawson?"

Ally stands up and remains silent for just a few seconds. All eyes are on her, especially Kathy's. Ally looks at Trish for a second and smiles at her. The truth is, she mostly doing it for her best friend.

"I wanted to tell you that you've made a mistake"

Murmurs start rising in the classroom as all the students goggle at Ally, who remains calm. The teacher is visibly angry but tries to maintain her composure.

"Silence!" she yells at the girls. "So, what am I mistaken in?"

"You said you interrogated Kathy on March the 18th, but that's not possible".

"What do you mean that's not possible? It's written right here in my list. She got a bad score. Would you like to see it? I'm starting to think you'd like for me to send another note to your mother".

"That score was for Olivia. You must have made a mistake when you wrote it down and put it on Kathy's scorecard".

The teacher looks at her with a red face, she is furious. "Oh right, because you write down everything in your own notebook. But it's your word against mine. If I say that on March the 18th I interrogated Miss Pierce, that means that I did and that's the end of it!"

"I, on the contrary, still maintain my posture. You're mistaken. You could have not interrogated Kathy that day" Ally tells her calmly.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" her teacher answers defiantly.

"Because that day, Kathy Pierce did not come to school".

The teacher visibly pales. She immediately searches her records, going back on the dates. She's fractic as she controls the ausentism on that day. Sure enough, Pierce. It's her name written in her own handwriting. It's her shame, her mistake. The teacher turns to look up at Ally and the tension is palpable in the classroom as all the girls wait for the final verdict. After a moment of silence, everyone starts to understand, Ally was right.

"Great job Ally!", "Wow" ,"She proved Miss Jackson wrong". Some of her classmates murmur but Ally pretends not to hear them. The teacher, however, is able to hear the comments perfectly well and those words nail in her mind. She was ashamed in front of her students..

"Ms. Steele, please go back to your set. Pierce, come up here" she says with a steady voice, although, those words confirm her mistake.

Ally takes her seat looking down. Finally, some justice has been made in this classroom. She slowly looks up and looks at Trish. Their eyes meet, thousand of silent words are exchanged. From now on, miss Jackson or any other teacher, can make a mistake. The gold rule of Brenton's has been broken, and as Ally turns to look at her other classmates, they all look at her back with proud expressions and smiles. She can't help but notice another pair of eyes watching her too. Miss Jackson is observing here and she can see a glint of hatred in them. Just for a moment, it makes Ally wish that she had been the one to be wrong.

….

It's 10 AM and Austin enters the Kitchen shirtless looking for pancakes. He has barely sat down to have breakfast when the doorbell sounds. Dez waits outside with an excited face while Austin lets him in.

"Dude! The greatest thing just happened!" Dez tells him excitedly as Austin heads back to the table. The redhead follows him while Austin takes a seat. "Look!" he tells his blonde best friend handing him the miami newspaper.

"What are you handing me the newspaper for?"

"Open it and look at the 5th page" he commands. Austin does and what he finds makes him grin.

"You're a freakin' legend now. They wrote a whole article!" Dez tells him proudly.

"Truth be told, it's a nice picture. Ally looks very pretty, don't you think?"

Dez nods although Ally is not exactly her type. Austin picks up the page and scans the photo ecstatically. His motorcycle looks gorgeous too. He wonders if Ally has already seen this as he begins to read the article. Suddenly, he has an idea.

"Hey, hold this and wait for me just a moment" he tells him as he heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. Dez sits and eats the rest of the pancakes, reading the article once more as he waits for his friend.

A few minutes later Austin comes out of his room with the towel on his hand still trying to dry his hair. "I need you to help me with some errands".

…

Dez waits patiently as his friend finally comes out of a Staples Store. He brings the big poster rolled in his right hand. They get on the bike.

"Okay, now we are heading to Pinecrest" Austin tells his friend who looks at him confused.

"What are we going there for?"

"That's where Ally lives".

"I thought you guys didn't like each other and now you're giving her surprise gifts?"

Austin gives a soft slap on the top of the redhead's head.

"Are you done now? You're starting to act like one of those uber guys who just won't shut up". They both chuckle and Dez drives away happily.

A few minutes later they stop in front of Ally's house.

"Okay help me out" Austin tells Dez as they get off the Bike. With the help of Dez, Austin is able to climb up to the window Ally had told him was her room's last night. Luckily, it opens and he gets in the room.

He feels her smell is all over the place and he closes his eyes inhaling softly. He opens his eyes again and looks at his surroundings. He smiles, just like he imagined. Everything is so neatly organized, her bed is made. He only has a few minutes so he looks at the ceiling, it's not so high up, there's a chair and he's tall enough. This will work.

Just minutes later he is climbing down through the window again. He makes a jump on the last part landing safely.

"Took you long enough" Dez tells him as they head to the motorcycle. "I thought you were just leaving the poster there and coming out".

"Mmm, I decided to do something more special for when Ally comes home" he replies simply.

Dez shakes his head and adds: "Careful Austin. You taking gifts to a girl's home? That's a first. You like her that much?"

Austin smiles remembering Ally's face, her eyes closed and lips apart waiting for him to kiss her. Suddenly, he gets an urge to see her again.

"She's quite alright" he says simply.

"What about Piper?" Dez insists.

"Dude, what about Piper? That's a whole 'nother story".

"Are you gonna date Ally now?"

"Jeez Dez!" the blonde interrupts his friend "What's with your all your questions today? Let's just leave".

They get on the bike again and drive away.

…..

The house's landline rings insistently. Penny Dawson picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Penny!" her husband's voice sounds alerted on the other end. "Have you seen the Miami newspaper today?".

"It's on the table but I've really hadn't had time to read it Lester. What's going on?"

"Penny you have to check it out as soon as possible. Ally is there in one of the articles!" Lester's voice urges her. Without saying goodbye she hangs up and runs to the table to grab the newspaper. She starts rummaging the pages when she finds what she's looking for. She feels like fainting.

There she is, sitting behind that insolent boy's motorcycle holding onto him. She starts reading the article feeling weaker with every word. It says it all. The illegal races, the accident, the police persecution and her daughter, who has always been the pride of her family seems to be part of it all. What would she tell the neighbors? Or her friends who surely will inevitably see this article.

Ally will have some explaining to do.

…

By the end of the classes, Trish jumps down the stairs with Ally walking by her side.

"It's so cool! You sure made a fool out of Miss Jackson in front of everyone" the curly girl says with excitement.

"Oh God! I know… I feel so sorry" Ally says back biting her lip regretfully.

"Sorry? What do you mean sorry?" Trish says looking at her like her friend is completely out of her mind. "She deserves it Ally! And not just because of what she did today with me. She's a total bitch to all of us all the time! She had it coming."

'Yes, I know but I still feel bad. And, didn't you see the way she was looking at me after that? I know she will do anything in her power to make me fail the class".

Trish just gives her a soft palm in her shoulder trying to cheer her up and adds "Nah, don't worry. You're one of the best students Ally, you'll see, there won't be something she will be able to against you".

Ally sighs defeatedly. She spots her mother's car parked, waiting for Danny and her. "Do you need a ride?"

The latina shakes her head. "No, Dez said he will be picking me up. He's probably on his way. Austin might be coming too you know. Why don't you tell your mom that you'll stay with me so you can see him?" she suggests with a mischievous smile.

Ally stops to think about the blonde. She hadn't had much time to, due to all that had happened today but when she remembers of last night's events, she immediately feels her face flush, not sure if out of embarrassment or anger.

"No, but thanks Trish. I'd rather go home and anyway, I've told you before, I don't want to see Austin if it's possible so please don't insist on that story because I would rather not fight with you again".

"Fine" Trish says. Ally smiles at her and starts walking away. _Why is she always to stubborn?_ Trish thinks to herself as she watches her heading to the car. A girl that is from one grade before theirs comes to Trish with a newspaper on her had.

"Hey! Isn't this your friend in the newspaper?" she asks her and Trish takes the paper out of her hand. Sure enough, there she is. A big article with a picture of Ally sitting behind Austin on his balck motorcycle. Trish looks up trying to locate Ally and warn her, but it's too late, she is getting on her car.

Ally gets inside and as she inclines to kiss her mother's cheek to greet her, she is the one to be greeted by a slap across her face. 'Ouch' she says grabbing her cheek on the verge of tears. Just in that moment Danny enters the car too and cluelessly says: "Have you seen the newspaper! Isn't it awesome. Ally's picture is in an article!".

Silence follows for just a few seconds before Penny Dawson starts yelling at her daughter hysterically. Ally explains the whole story to her omitting just the details in which she voluntarily participated in the race and Danny testifies on Ally's favor. Nevertheless, Ally gets grounded but at least it seems her mother seems more calm now.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is the bonus chapter as promissed. Enjoy! Remember to review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A :(**

**Chapter 14.**

When they get home, Penny tells their daughters that she will be picking up her father and that they have another event to attend to, so once again will be late. Ally gets a special warning from her mother of not leaving the house (she's grounded anyway).

Just when her mother leaves her phone rings. It's Trish.

"hey Trish" Ally's sad voice says.

"So, I guess your mother found out about you on the newspaper".

"How did you know that? And why didn't you tell me anything?" she recriminates her best friend.

"I found out when you had already left! A girl at school showed me the article. You and Austin look like a cute couple you know?" Trish teases her.

"No, I don't know actually. I haven't seen it. My mom said she threw it away and I'm grounded so I can't go out and buy the newspaper. And anyway, how would I make a cute couple with that moron?"

Trish chuckles. "He's not that bad you know. Later tonight some of us are going to Rockwell. You know, the nightclub in Miami Beach. Austin will be there too".

"Yes, well I'm grounded" Ally responds but she can't help thinking about him. Austin. With his blond hair, his brown gorgeous eyes and that smile she should hate but secretly doesn't.

"Yeah too bad. He actually asked me when he saw me today, if his little fishy was going to be there too" she says with a playful tone.

Ally audibly gasps and feels betrayed. He told Trish, she knows. She feels anger at him. Why did he have to tell them such a humiliating story to Trish? Who knows who else he told. She feels ashamed.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow" she tells her suddenly hanging up the call, not waiting for her friend to reply.

Rage takes over her momentarily and takes her silently to her room. She goes to her window and looks outside. It was just last night that she was standing there with him. She remembers his lips on her neck and shivers involuntarily, hating him even more for getting those reactions out of her even though she fights them with all her strength. She remembers his mocking tone of voice when he told her she was incoherent. She closes her eyes warily and flops on her bed. When she opens her eyes and looks at the ceiling she gasps again.

She feels all her anger ebb away as she stares at the giant picture that's there. The thought of him being here, in this very same space, in her room makes her blush. She stands on her bed trying to reach the Picture but it's too high. She decides instead to look at it. They look almost happy, like they're smiling at each other. She's hugging him from behind and he looks… he's just so…

Suddenly her eyes come down into the mirror in front of her bed and when she sees her reflection, she can barely recognize herself. Her eyes are sparkling with wonder and something else. Her face is beautifully flushed and her skin is glowing. She comes closer to the mirror and can't help smiling at the reflection of a girl who she's never been before. A girl who's fallen in love.

She decides she better think fast what she will be wearing tonight.

….

Later in the night, after Ally has taken the longest and most meticulous shower, she heads to Danny's room, wearing her pink towel wrapped over her body.

"Danny, I'm heading out tonight," she tells her sister who is currently on her laptop.

"What? Aren't you grounded? Where are you going?"

Ally sighs "I'm going to Rockwell" she tells her as she heads to her wardrobe and opens it. "Could you please lend me your new black skirt. The short one with golden buttons".

"No way! What if you end up ruining that one too?" her sister protests getting up from her desk.

"That was an accident and a one time thing Danny" Ally tells her little sister exasperated.

"Well, I'd rather not take my chances."

"Oh, right. But then when I participates in the siamese belt race and when I'm on the newspaper, you boast around with your friends. I bet you don't tell them that you don't want to share your clothes with me" Ally retorts.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh you'll see how it does, the next time you ask me for a favor" Ally tells her heading to the door.

"Fine! Take the skirt" her sisters tells her before she's out of her room.

"No, I don't want to wear it anymore" Ally replies coldly.

"Come on Ally! Take the skirt!" Danny practically demands "If you don't, I'll call mom and tell her you're going out even though you're grounded".

Ally turns annoyed at her sister. "I'll slap you harder than my mom slapped me today for being on the newspaper".

They're silent for a moment and suddenly they start laughing loudly.

"Here, take it." Danny says handing the pretty skirt to her older sister. They smile at each other and Ally goes back to her room.

She takes out her long sleeved golden top and her black high heeled sandals. When she's done dressing she looks at her reflection and smiles. She has straightened her hair tonight. She takes her best makeup out and does a pretty look on her, not overdone but definitely not her everyday makeup. She finishes by just applying a lip balm that smells and tastes delicious giving her lips just a subtle tint.

When she comes out of her bedroom, Danny is in the living room and stares at her dumbfounded. "Wow, you look fantastic sis" she tells her sincerely making Ally smile.

"Thanks Danny" She kisses her sister and then waits for her Uber. Her Chanel perfume subtly mixing with her mother's lilies. As she waits, her heart races and hundreds of thoughts fill her mind. What will Austin think? Of her outfit and her makeup. Will he notice her hair? When she gets into the car, she has no idea that soon she will have the answer to all of her questions.

….

Rockwell. In front of the entrance, a tall and sturdy man with a silver piercing on his left earlobe stands making a group of people wait in a line. Ally gets in the line. Right before her, two girls, with way too many makeup and and faux diamond earrings and fur jackets wait to be called. Ally knows exactly how these places work, she doubts they'll get in.

The Gorilla man looks at Ally.

"You" he says calling her. She walks past the crowd, the girls looking at her with sour faces. She smiles at the guard before entering.

Music surrounds the place, the bass synchronizing to her heartbeat. She walks over to the bar walking through the crowd. She looks at the dancefloor and can't help but smile as she sees people dancing, lost in their worlds. She likes the place. The huge dance floor is on the first floor with the bar and on the second floor, all around the dancefloor you have the lounges with different groups of people looking from up there at the people dancing. Ally looks around but there's no trace of Trish and Dez. Or Austin.

What if they didn't come? Ally starts thinking worriedly. Then, like guided by a divine force she turns around and sees them in a corner of the second floor. They're all there. Trish, Dez, Dallas, Erick, Trent and other guys she doesn't know the names to. Piper and her chubby friend are also there. And him. Austin is there, drinking a beer looking at the dancefloor like looking for something or _someone_. Could it be possible that he's looking for her? What if Trish told him that she had mentioned they would be coming? She feels her hands cold and shaky.

She stares at him and smiles. He's so different. With that attitude and facade of a strong, rebellious, bad buy. His black leather jacket just contributing to that reputation. But there's something good in him. Could it be something in his eyes? Just when his eyes start scanning near the are she's standing she turns around frightened and not wanting for him to find her yet.

Ally asks the bartender to serve her a Bellini. She loves the peach taste it has. She drinks it all at once and then she looks up again and sees him now standing and leaning on the railings. He's still looking intently at the dancefloor, moving his head slowly with the beat. She smiles feeling strangely euphoric and makes her way through to the dancefloor, to the spot she knows he won't miss her.

Music takes over her as she closes her eyes and starts moving with the rhythm. She's happy and somewhat tipsy, dancing in a perfect balance of innocence and sensuality in the middle of all these strangers. She puts her arms up as she moves her shoulders from side to side in synchrony to her hips. She opens her eyes slowly already look at the place where he was standing. Their eyes meet. He was already looking at her hypnotized. For a moment, he doesn't recognize her, Trish sees her too and her turns quickly to ask her something. She nods at him and he turns to look at her again. She smiles briefly before looking away again and continues dancing.

Austin turns to the stairs quickly, without worrying about anything else or anyone. Dez shakes his head but Trish excitedly kisses him as they watch him go. Once he gets down, he walks over to where she is. She's there in front of him. Another guy who dances close to her obviously interested in her, decides to walk away as he sees Austin approaching her. He stops a few steps away from her but she continues dancing with her eyes closed. He approaches her from behind and slowly takes his right hand caressing her shoulder and going down until he reaches her hand which they interlace. Her breath hitches as she feels his in her ear behind her. She turns around slowly and opens her eyes and it that precise moment, he is lost. Lost in that brown. Lost without her.

Silently and smiling the dance together. No word is exchanged. They dance chasing the beat of their hearts. He takes her perfect waist in his hand pulling her closer to him. He can smell that perfume that has been on his mind all day long. She covers her face with her hands smiling and continues dancing and he can't help but laugh. She's so beautiful. He surrenders as he looks at her bewitched.

He has never seen such innocent eyes. Her lips look plump and soft and her soft skin burns under his fingers. Everything in her looks so fragile and perfect. She takes her hands off her face and he takes the chance to caress her cheek with his own. They're so close but he stops. Afraid at the idea that if he continues, this will be just a mirage, that it will be over but then her lips part and he knows it wont.

He brings his lips closer, savoring every single second. When he finally feels the warmth of her breath over his mouth, he gives in and softly presses his lips against her. Her arms come behind his head timidly as she softly moans in ecstasy.

On the second floor, there are mixed emotions. Happiness and Pain. Trish looks at the scene with a smile from ear to ear. Piper looks at the scene unfolding beneath her sad. In the end, she had known, he never promised anything.


End file.
